Unexpected Guest
by SoulEaterUnlimited
Summary: Soul loves his life, it's been a year since he's enrolled into the academy and beaten the Kishin. His life is perfect, in his opinion, at least, until an unexpected blast from the past decides to show up on his doorstep, stirring up a few painful memories. Can he handle his older brother, and what happens when Wes asks him a very difficult question? {Sequel To The Evans Boy}
1. Chapter 1

"Finished!", Black*Star exclaimed as he capped his black marker.

"Black*Star! He's going to figure out it was you if you keep screaming! You're going to wake him up!", Tsubaki retorted.

"Hey Tsubaki, Black*Star, what's up?", Maka asked as she approached the two.

Tsubaki looked nervous, Black*Star looked triumphant, and she noticed the wild white hair sticking out just above the arm of the bench, which he rested his head upon.

"Tell me he didn't.", sighed a nervous Maka.

"He did.", Tsubaki sighed as well.

"Black*Star that was so uncool.", Maka huffed, taking a seat next to Soul, who'd been passed out on the bench for a while now.

"I know Maka.", Black*Star agreed, surprising Tsubaki.

"You started without me!", she groaned.

"I know! My bad Maka, here! I've got another Marker!", Black*Star exclaimed, holding out a "thumbs up" as he tossed the marker over to the boys devious Meister.

"This is for hogging the TV you sleeping little..", Maka's voice trailed off as she drew a large jagged swirl on the cheek that hadn't been taken up by Black*Stars drawing-a black star-and chuckled as she clutched a book in her lap.

"He's going to kill you two when he wakes up.", Tsubaki murmured.

"He can try! He can't defeat me! I'm the great Black*Star!"

"And you're going to wake him up if you scream any louder Black*Star."

"Right, my bad Maka. What about you? Don't you think he'll be a little upset that his own Meister betrayed him?", Black*Star stated matter-of-factly raising an arrogant eyebrow

"You two are terrible. What if somebody finds him before he wakes up, what if they take pictures! What if-!"

"Hey there gang, what's going on? I see Soul is sleeping?", Blair interrupted as she meekly took a seat next to the bench.

She was still in her cat form, which meant nobody would be fighting off a nosebleed. Yet.

"Oh my! What did you two do! He's going to kill you!", she chuckled, taking a look at the artwork bestowed upon his face.

"He looks so innocent when he's sleeping.", Maka chuckled as well, "Too bad all of that disappears the minute he wakes up."

"I'm sure Soul tries to be a good person, he's just.. confused.", Tsubaki sighs.

"Who cares if Soul is "innocent" or not? He's Soul Eater! He eats souls! It's pretty hard to stay innocent with a name like that.", Black*Star cocked his head, grinning widely.

"I guess you're right, Black*Star. I wonder why his parents named him Soul Eater.", Maka sighed.

"Has Soul ever told you about his parents, Maka?", Blair purred as she took a seat below Souls feet, which hung off of the other end of the bench.

"He doesn't mention them. I don't know why, I've tried bringing it up a few times but he always dodges the question."

"Maybe it's a sensetive subject for Soul. After all, you know what that's like, right Maka?", Tsubaki maintained a collected look on her face as she thought of Black*Stars parents as a subtle, yet appropriate example.

"True. That's why I don't really push him into it. He'll tell me when he's ready, right?"

They all nodded, except for Black*Star who was suddenly missing in action.

"Hey everybody! I'm the great Black*Star!", a voice shot up as they reeled their attention towards one of the higher buildings.

"Black*Star!", Tsubaki shouted, "Get down from there!"

"You don't have to worry Tsubaki! I've surpassed God, I can survive one little meesly drop! I can feel it! The earth is shaking below my feet!"

"Black*Star! If you don't stop shouting you'll wake Soul up!", she shouted again.

"Don't you think that's a little contradicting Tsubaki.", Maka whispered.

"Right, I'm sorry Maka.", she smiled.

Maka smiled back, waving it off.

"Ngh..", a low rumble caught Maka's attention.

She looked down at her weapon as he began turning his head a bit.

"I think Soul is waking up.", Maka whispered.

"I hope we didn't disturb his rest.", Tsubaki whispered back.

"I'm ready to pounce. He better wake up soon.", Blair purred.

"HEY EVERYBODY I'M THE GREAT BLACK*ST-! AH!", a booming voice announced, then trailed off as a loud thud was heard around the block.

"That idiot..", Maka muttered.

"Black*Star!", Tsuabki grieved with concern, running off to wherever Black*Star had landed.

"I've got to see this~!", Blair declared, hopping on Tsubaki's shoulder.

Maka sighed. It was no use, Black*Star was going to be alright, she assumed. She was much more interested in her partners current sleeping state. She grew a bit curious, as he turned his head a few more times, twitching a few parts of his body.

"Soul?", she mumbled, hovering over him.

He moved around a bit more, however, his eyes remained shut. Maka felt bad about disturbing his sleep like that, so she allowed her logic to kick in. She pulled a clean tissue out of her pocket, and proceeded to wipe the art work off of his face. She hated her conscience sometimes, it prevented her from torturing Soul.

She capped the pen and guided her arm safely away from his face, before an unsuspected grip caught her wrist.

"Soul?", she whispered as she looked down on him, her face written with shock.

"_No.._", he mumbled, his eyes still shut.

"Soul?", she said a bit louder.

"_No..Wes.._", he mumbled again, twitching a few times.

Maka remained silent as she watched her partner in dismay. Could it be the black blood? Is it causing him to hilloucinate?

"_Wes..I'm sorry.._", his head jerked back and fourth a few more times before Maka found herself shaking him awake.

"_Maka!_", he screamed as he felt himself jerked awake.

"Soul, are you alright?", she gave him a strange look.

He looked down at his hands, then up at Maka, and rubbed his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um..", she hesitated, unsure if she should bring up the dream, "I don't know."

"You're acting weird Maka.", he sighed as he raised himself up, scratching the back of his head.

She giggled, shrugging it off.

"What were you dreaming about?", she finally asked, nonchalantly.

He paused for a moment and raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have to go read a book or something?"

"Well fine if you're gonna be that way, I guess I do.", she stated in a joking tone.

He shrugged it off and sat back on the bench.

He couldn't answer her question, it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare, _his_ nightmare.

* * *

Soul sat silently at the grand dining table placed carefully in the center of the Evans household. His Mother and Father sat at the opposite sides of the table, in the large chairs. The table was too big for its own good, as he felt himself practically drooling at the amount of food spread all across the length. There was a variety of his favorite foods, favorite soda, even a bit of wine. It was heaven, and what alarmed him the most was the conversation taking place, right in front of him.

"Honey, what do you think of Soul?", his mother stared straight across the table at his father.

"He's our son, we should never have doubted him.", his father replied with a blank expression.

"I know. He's doing fine on his own isn't he?"

"Of course he is, he's our son. We were wrong to hold him back."

"We only have his best interest at heart. We've been able to cope with his disappearence, however, Wes.."

His ears perked up at the mention of his older brother, who had been the only one missing tonight.

"Wes seems to be fairly hurt.", his father sighed, taking a bite of food.

"Wes is hurt?", Soul chimed in.

They ignored him, "It's hard to believe, I thought the boys got along so well. It's a shame really.", his mother sighed as well.

"It's upsetting, I never thought Soul could hate Wes. I didn't know Soul hated his only sibling."

"I don't hate Wes, what are you talking about?", Soul stood up in his seat, still ignored.

"Maybe one day he'll come home. Assuming he doesn't hate Wes too much.", his mother continued to eat as if Soul wasn't there.

"You're right. Speaking of which, come join us Wes.", his father agreed as he turned toward the door.

An older gentlemen in a gray tuxedo walked in. He had a muscular face, blood red eyes, snow white hair, but his teeth were normal. It was the man of the hour, Wes Evans.

"Soul, there you are.", Wes spoke up in his soothing voice, as soon as he took a seat across from Soul.

"Wes?", Soul replied.

Their parents had vanished, leaving only the boys and the large dining room.

"Why did you run from me, Soul?", Wes asked as his eyes locked upon his little brother.

"I didn't run from you. I needed to get away. I needed to escape.", he insisted.

"You needed to escape..from me?", a fair amount of pain seemd to fill the look in Wes's strong, intelligent eyes.

"I didn't want to escape from you Wes, I wanted to..escape.."

The table between them disappeared, dissolving into the ground along with the delicious food Soul had looked forward to eating. The kitchen seemed to have disappeared as well, leaving only Soul and Wes in a dark room.

"You've escaped me, now what do you plan on doing next? Do you plan on forgetting me, Soul?"

"No! I.. I don't know, I still haven't become a Death Scythe!"

"Granny..would be disappointed.", Wes sighed as he turned toward the red door that was suddenly visible.

"Wes! Don't leave! I'm sorry!", Souls voice faltered as it reached a sudden high pitch.

He was eleven years old again, wrapped in his boring tuxedo. His muscles had vanished and he'd been rendered helpless once more as his voice failed to carry, and the door had slammed shut in front of him.

"Wes! Come back! I didn't mean to do it!", he closed his eyes and punched the door repeatedly as it refused to open.

Soon, the door disappeared, as did his older brother. He sat on the ground in a sad daze as his attention was stolen by something in the far corner of the room. The blackness dissolved, leaving behind a small room whose walls were lined with many picture frames, and a few end tables. There was a black grand piano at the far end, and a girl standing in the new doorway.

"Maka?", he shook his head and looked down on himself as the strength in his voice had been replenished, and he was reverted back into his normal self.

"_Soul? Why would you do that?_", she asked with small tears filling her eyes.

"Do what Maka? Why are you crying?"

"_How could you hurt your own brother like that? I thought you had a soul_."

"I do have a soul, Maka. You know that."

"_How could you hurt me like this, Soul? I trusted you._"

With that last word, she dissolved into the darkness, just like everything else.

* * *

"_Maka!_", he screamed as he felt himself jolt up out of his unsettling sleep.

He shuttered as she asked him about his dream. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. His _worst_ nightmare. He breathed a little easier as Maka left, and he rested his head on the bench once more. He couldn't explain why he'd felt this way, or why the dream had bothered him, or why his face felt a little wet, but he didn't care. He just wanted to forget about it for the moment, but sighed as he realized he wouldn't be able to do that again.

"_I assume you had a nice sleep?_", a deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

He sat up in utter shock, looking at his hands once more. He wasn't eleven, he wasn't dreaming. He turned around and found himself greeted by the familiar blood red eyes. The man had to be at least twenty two by now.

"I see you've changed allot.", the man chuckled as he held both of his hands gingerly in his pockets.

"Hello Wes."


	2. Chapter 2

Soul stood up and greeted his older brother for the first time in over a year. By now he's dumbfounded, what were the odds of his brother showing up right after the reoccurring nightmare? Was it a sign? Maybe it was the black-blood or..

"Soul?", Wes cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello Wes.", he murmured.

"You've changed allot.", he chuckled as he dug his hand further into his pocket.

"Is that a bad thing?", Soul muttered as he shoved a hand into his own pocket.

"No, I just didn't expect this."

"Expect what?"

"Well, I didn't know you enjoyed such.. absurd tattoos."

"Tattoos? What?"

"The star on your face."

_"Black*Star. I'll kill you."_, he thought as he flinched a bit, feeling his face.

The wet artwork was still there, staining his perfect complexion.

"They're not tattoos..I've made some..friends.", Soul grumbled.

"I see.", he chuckled a bit, "That's good, care to introduce them?"

"Some other time. Are Mom and Dad with you?", he sighed, narrowing an eyebrow.

"No, I'm afraid Mother and Father aren't happy at the moment..", he hesitated.

"Did you tell them where I am?", he growled.

"I had no choice. I can't lie to them, and they didn't want to interfere after they took into careful consideration. However, they weren't too happy that I decided to come check up on you."

"Well it's not my fault. I just didn't want to be the "perfect" son. I couldn't care less what they think.", he huffed, turning away.

"It's not like that Soul, they're just confused at the moment. I don't exactly agree with the way their minds work, but they're our parents. They raised us and accepted us no matter what.", Wes smiled as if reliving childhood memories.

"They accepted you, Wes. It wasn't that easy for me.", growled Soul, glaring back at Wes.

"I know Soul, and I'm sorry, I wish I could make it up to you. I think there's still time to fix this, a boy shouldn't grow up without his parents.", he proceeded closer, placing a hand on Souls shoulder.

Soul pulled away, "I don't need them here, Wes. As far as I'm concerned I'm no longer a member of the Evans family, I'm my own person. I'm Soul Eater. That's it."

"I see then, have you already forgotten us?"

He cringed a bit at the thought of the dream, and how the same expression of dismay seemed to fill his brothers eyes. He feared that any moment now the earth would dissolve into darkness, and Wes would walk out on him again.

"Soul? Who's this?", Maka asked as she approached the two.

"Soul, would you mind introducing me to your friend?", Wes asked as he turned toward the young lady.

"Maka, this is Wes. Wes, Maka.", he sighed.

"Nice to meet you, so how do you know Soul?", Maka smiled as she shook Wes's hand.

"He's my baby brother.", Wes chuckled, shaking hers back.

"I'm not a baby.", growled Soul.

He didn't know why he was so irritable. He never resented his brother, in fact, his brother had been the lesser of two evils in the household. Maybe even a bit more than that, he'd been..a brother. Wes never hurt him directly. It was always the snide remarks coming from his snobby parents. The constant comparison drove him mad, it drove him insane, it drove him to the door. It drove him to Death City.

"Of course you're not, anyway.", he turned towards Maka again, "How do you know my little brother, Miss Maka?"

"It's Maka.", she chuckled, "He's my weapon partner."

"I see, so you've gotten a weapon partner. Tell me Soul, are you a Death Scythe?"

Maka and Soul looked down in shame. The battle with Blair seemed to haunt them forever. It had been a long time since that pitiful event, nearly six months, and they were near the halfway mark. 48 Kishin souls.

"Almost there.", Maka finally stated, smiling cheerfully.

"Wonderful. I just know he'll be a great Death Scythe.", Wes playfully ran a hand through his brother's hair.

Soul swat it away, running a hand through his own hair instead.

"Soul don't be so rude, he's a guest!", Maka scolded.

"Rude?! How am I being rude!"

"Yelling at your brother!"

"I'm not yelling at him, I'm just pissed off! What's your excuse?"

"My excuse?!"

"You were watching me sleep!"

"You idiot! I was not!"

"I hope you enjoyed the show, Maka! Am I gonna have to start locking my door?"

_MAKA-CHOP!_

"That's quite an arm you have there.", Wes chuckled.

"Sorry about that.", she giggled innocently, stepping over the unconscious boy.

"It's fine, I've always known Soul to have a bit of a temper."

"I agree. He gets a little irritated sometimes and I don't know why. I wish he'd open up to me a bit more."

"I haven't spoken to him in over a year. Allot certainly has changed about him."

"Yeah, I haven't known him as long as you have but even I've noticed a few changes in his personality."

"I say it's more than just that. He was a toothpick before he left for the academy."

"A toothpick? Really?", she giggled again.

"Yes, he always had such scrawny hands. I never could understand how he was able to play the piano so well."

"How often would he play?"

"Very often. Day and night."

"I've only heard him play a few times. He's really talented."

"Yes, he is. It's a shame our parents never felt that way, however."

"What do you mean?"

"They had a tendency..to compare him to me. Often. Even I noticed after some time."

"When did you start noticing?"

"Some time after his attitude began to change, he wasn't always so "cool", you know."

"Really? What was he like?"

"He was well-behaved, innocent, and kind."

Maka couldn't fight off a loud laugh. It was loud enough, she supposed, as Soul began to stir in his daze.

"Perhaps you'd like to see his baby pictures?", Wes offered.

"NO SHE WOULD NOT!", Soul exclaimed, recovering quickly.

Wes chuckled, incredibly proud of his little joke. Maka laughed as well, leaving Soul to stand there awkwardly.

He didn't like the feeling, even when he knew Maka was laughing with him, and not at him. His brother made every situation a little more intense than intended. He didn't do it intentionally, but the memories that could be stirred up after one little word..it was almost inhuman.

"Maka, do you think I could have a moment with my brother. I'd like to speak with him about an important matter, a family emergency, if you will.."

"Of course.", Maka smiled and nodded, despite Souls glare burning into the back of her head.

She walked away from the boys, following the sound of a "YAHOO!" and a gentle plead to "get down before you hurt yourself, Black*Star!".

"What's the emergency?", Soul sighed.

He didn't want to care, and he really didn't.

"We've been discussing a few things, and well, we've come to an understanding."

"Which would be?"

"We've been missing you, Soul. We neglected you, we never gave you the chance to make real friends, and you were right to leave us."

"Is that it?"

"No, you see, after granny died, mother fell a little ill. We've taken her to many doctors and they've informed us she'd been bitten by clinical depression. It seems the loss of two relatives, both being very close to her, had been too much to bear."

"So, she's sick because of me?"

"No, not quite. We've asked her if she's wanted to see her youngest again. She said no."

"Why are you telling me this, Wes."

It wasn't a question.

"She'd been talking about the sound of my playing. She enjoyed the lovely melodies, though she was a little disappointed. I asked her why, and she said it lacked the sound of a piano. She was longing for something a little more..sinister. Something to catch her mood, something to make the little demons go away. Soul, you're the only one in this family who can play the piano. You're the only one who truly plays from your soul."

"What are you talking about.."

"Soul, we would like it if you came home with us."

He froze in place.

"W-What..I-I can't I haven't even..", he choked, "I haven't even become a Death Scythe yet."

Wes sighed, "Soul, do you honestly believe you belong here?"

"Of course I do..I have friends now..I have a life now."

"In creating your new life, for yourself, you've left your old life behind. Thus, you've left me behind."

"I-I'm not..", he stuttered, "I'm not trying..I mean..I c-can't-"

"Soul? Who's your friend?", asked a familiar voice.

It was Kidd, silently approaching the brothers.

"Another friend of yours, Soul?", asked Wes, obviously un-amused.

"Y-Yes..", he sighed, trying to cover up his stutter, "This is Kidd. Kidd this is my older brother Wes."

"I see..Wes..", he sighed as his eye-twitched.

"Is..Something wrong?", Wes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just..", he choked.

"Spit it out Kidd.", growled Soul.

He coughed slightly, before dropping all composure.

"HAS NOBODY TAUGHT YOU HOW TO GROOM YOUR HAIR? LOOK AT IT! IT SHOWS ON BOTH OF YOU! IT'S FLYING EVERYWHERE, AND THE SPIKES ARE ONLY SWEPT TO ONE SIDE!", he screamed, grabbing Soul by both sides of his face.

"LET GO, KIDD!"

"NOT UNTIL IT'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!", he cried, fighting with the long white spikes known as his hair.

Wes seemed slightly amused now, chuckling a bit at the boy before asking, "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Yes, he's absolutely insane.", interrupted Liz, now prying the boy off of Soul.

_"Deja vu."_, thought Soul.

If he recalled correctly, it wasn't too long ago he'd met Kidd and asked him the same question, gaining the same response from Liz. Perhaps they're related after all..

Patty's laughter broke through the storm.

"So Soul, are you going to introduce us to your friend?", she asked as she threw finished dealing with Kidd, leaving him helplessly sprawled out on the floor.

"He's my brother, Wes."

"You never told us you had a brother!", chimed in Patty.

He flinched a bit. This was too similar to his dream..

"Yes well,", Wes sighed, "I suppose he's been rather busy, becoming a Death Scythe and all."

"Soul isn't a Death Scythe, what are you talking about?", asked Liz.

Soul cringed slightly. He hadn't even mentioned becoming a Death Scythe, was his brother putting a little shred of faith into him?

"I know, but I'm sure he'll get there. I trust his judgement, and I'm sure he's chosen a wonderful Meister."

Speaking of his Meister..

"Hey Soul, are you alright?", she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her.

The pain was obvious, though she couldn't quite place the second emotion..confusion, maybe?

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.", he sighed.

"Alright, well come on Soul. It's time for dinner. Will you be joining us, Wes?"

He looked up at his brother, who seemed to be in deep thought. He acknowledged Maka, and gave her his infamous smirk. Not quite as impressive as his own-in Soul's opinion-maybe it was the lack of sharp teeth.

However, he shouldn't have thought about it. He can remember the day all too well..The day his father created a monster.

"I think I'd love to join you. Thank you for the offer. It'll be quite interesting to see what fine meals you've prepared, as well as catching up with my little brother."

_"How sweet!~"_, thought Maka.

_"Kiss-ass"_, thought Soul.

As much faith as he had in his brother, he was no fool. He hadn't come just to ask him to return home, there was something more than that. Perhaps he was getting fed up in the Evans house-hold as well? Maybe he really does want Soul to return, for his mothers sake..He shook the ideas out of his head.

No matter the case, he could only hope this dinner didn't turn out the way it had in his dream.

Hopefully, by the end of the night, his brother wouldn't hate him, and Maka wouldn't disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to his dismay, he spent the evening helping Maka prepare for dinner. He tried to get out of it, oh, he tried every excuse in the book. He even tried picking a fight with Black*Star, nothing huge, just enough to incapacitate him for a few days. Maybe land him in a short coma. Whatever it took, that is. Don't get him wrong, he had nothing personal against his brother, except a few hard feelings pushed upon him by his Mother and Father. No, it wasn't Wes. It was never Wes. It was always them.

He cursed for the fifty-thousandth time that night as he set the small table.

"Lighten up Soul.", sighed Maka, "He's your brother, shouldn't you be glad that he's here?"

"Shouldn't you be glad your dad's here?"

A vein popped out of her head as she replied, "That is completely different, Soul! At least you know why I hate my dad! Why won't you tell me about your brother?!"

"I don't hate my brother."

"Then why are you so against dinner?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Soul. I want to know what's going on."

"Drop it Maka.", he growled, "I don't want to talk about it okay? Maybe there isn't a reason, Maka. Maybe I just don't want to have dinner with him."

She sighed once more, "Soul, you'll tell me if something's bothering you right?"

He ignored her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Soul?"

Surprised, he looked up slightly, greeted by Maka's concerned, yet stern face.

"Yeah. Whatever. Sure Maka.", he reassured under his breath.

He hated lying to his Meister, but there were a few things she didn't need to know. That dream, for example. Nobody needed to know about that. Soul Eater, the coolest guy in the academy, didn't have nightmares. He wasn't afraid of his past and he sure as hell wasn't running from it.

On the other hand, he fears. Perhaps he's begun lying to himself, as well as the people important to him.

"When did Wes say he was coming over?", she asked as she finished cleaning the kitchen counter.

"He said he'd be here in-"

_Knock knock knock._

"Now.", he groaned.

Maka put on her brightest smile as she threw her apron off, and opened the door.

"Hello Maka.", Wes smiled back, "My little brother's here as well, I hope?"

She nodded, "Right over there. Have a seat, I'll go get dinner."

He nodded back and cocked his head at Soul, whom he noticed stared daggers at the wall.

"Soul? Is something wrong? That wall isn't bothering you, is it?"

Soul let out a sarcastic laugh, "Funny, but no. I'm just not hungry so you can eat without me I'll be in my-"

"Soul?"

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Maka, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Come on Maka..", he muttered.

"Soul, you're having dinner with us. He's your brother, and he hasn't seen you in a year! The least you could do is sit down for one stupid dinner."

He groaned. He hated it when she was right. She let off a small, triumphant smile as she set the food on the plates.

Wes was already seated at the table, across from Maka. Soul pulled a third chair to the other side, where he watched the two as they engaged in conversation.

"So Wes, what was Soul like when he was little?"

Soul nearly choked.

"Hmm..It depends on how young. He changed a bit throughout the years. Not just at the academy."

"What was he like when he was a child? You know, before he had his Mr. Cool-guy attitude.", she giggled at Soul, rolling his eyes.

"He was very kind. We never had any problems, and he was usually so well-behaved."

"Well-behaved? Soul? Are you sure?"

Wes chuckled, "It's a little surprising he's developed such a rough exterior. He used to be so innocent, but it went down-hill as soon as he hit the early teenage years. He was quite rebellious."

"That sounds more like Soul.", she smiled.

"Has Soul ever mentioned anything about his family?"

She sighed, "No, he hasn't. I try asking him but he brushes it off, or when I do, he doesn't give me a straight answer."

Soul eyed his food carefully, debating whether it would be a good idea to start digging in.

"How strange. How about his grandmother? Anything about her?"

_The food did look pretty tasty.._

"Nothing.", she let out a small, defeated sigh.

_But he was a monster..His teeth.._

"Well that's a shame. I would have hoped Soul would keep us in the back of his mind, perhaps. I certainly have longed for the day he'd return home, or even send us a post-card. One little letter, that would definitely be nice."

_He'd rip the nice little meal apart..Just like.._

"You mean he hasn't spoken to you since he left?!"

_Just like the monster he is.._

"It's alright. I'm sure he's busy with his studies at the academy, you are getting awfully close to turning him into a Death Scythe. I have complete faith in his judgdement."

_The monster he knows he is.._

"Really? You think I can turn him into a Death Scythe?"

_His teeth are only a reminder.._

"Of course. You seem like a talented Meister. I'm sure he'll be a Death Scythe in no time."

_The academy. He's betrayed the academy as well.._

"Thanks! I almost did, once. We were so close!"

_The academy's built in order to preserve peace and destroy people like him!_

"Almost? May I ask what happened?"

_To destroy monsters. The kind that eat human souls. Soul Eater, is no different from..!_

"Meeeoooowwww.", sang a little purple kitten, as it jumped up on the table.

"She happened.", she groaned, pointing to the cat, "Wes, meet Blair. Blair, meet Wes. This is Soul's brother."

_No different from..From..Asura-!_

"Soul!~", in a burst of purple smoke, Blair transformed into her figured, human body, smashing Soul into her large, overly developed chest, "You never told me you had a brother!"

_Nose-bleed._

_Maka-Chop!_

_Death._

"Sorry about that.", growled Maka, putting her book away.

"Does..Does this happen often?", chuckled Wes.

"Unfortunately.", she sighed, "This is Blair."

"So..She is...A witch, I take it?"

"No, she's just-"

"I'm just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power.", chimed Blair, who transformed back into a cat.

"I see."

"Yeah,", sighed Maka, "I just wish she would've told us that before Soul ate her soul."

"He..He _ate_ her soul?"

"Yeah. That's how he absorbs them."

"That's interesting..It must be difficult."

"I think the teeth make it easier. He has a really big _mouth._", she huffed, glaring at his half-conscious body.

"That reminds me.", she smiled, turning her attention back to Wes, "I've meant to ask.."

"Ask away."

"Has he always had teeth like that? Was he born with them? I noticed you don't have them.."

"No, I'm afraid, no one in the family has them."

"Really?! I wonder how he got them.."

"It doesn't matter.", snapped Soul, awoken from his coma, "It's not important. Who cares how I got these teeth, Maka?"

"What's your problem, Soul?!"

"What's your problem, Maka?!"

"I don't have a problem! You've been nothing but rude since that stupid nap! What's up with you?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to! I don't understand why you're suddenly so interested in my past, is it because Wes is here?!"

"What are you talking about, Soul!"

"You only care about my family because Wes showed up and now you wanna know everything there is about us! Or should I say, just Wes. Am I right, Maka?! Answer me!"

"Soul! Stop it! I don't know what's gotten into you but cut it out! You're acting.."

"Say it, Maka."

"Perhaps this is a bad time?", Wes muttered as he watched the fire-works.

"I don't know, Soul! You're acting like a _monster!_"

"Great. Just great.", he scoffed, "If I'm such a monster, I guess I'll get out of your hair then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!", he shouted as he stomped out of the apartment , slamming the door behind him.

_Silence._

"..I apologize for my little brother, I know he has a temper. His teeth are...A _sensitive_ subject.", he sighed.

"Why? What's wrong with them? They never bothered him before.."

"I've never been here before."

"..Oh..I'm..Sorry."

"It's alright. It isn't your fault, after all. We can't control who he is, and I don't want to put the impression on him that we're trying. I just want him to know I want what's best for him. I don't want him to remember his family as.."

"As? Why? Does he..Hate his family?"

"I'm afraid..I can't tell you that."

"_..Is_..Is he alright?"

"I believe he just needs a bit of time to cool down. Perhaps later he'll tell you the story of his teeth, but I warn you. I wouldn't pry too much into it. There's a bit of.._History_ behind them."

"..Was he born with them?", she spoke in a soft tone.

"..I'm afraid not."

* * *

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

The same word ran through his head over again, until he was almost tired of hearing it.

Stupid!

Almost.

_"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"_, he cursed as he rode away on his motorcycle.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but perhaps it would be okay to take a little ride, just to cool off. He needed to get away..

To run. Running away. He's always been good at that.

But where do you run when you have nowhere to go?

No, that was a lie, he knew where he belonged. It was Wes who didn't belong, this time. Believe it or not his older brother, better in every way, for once he didn't belong. For once he wasn't welcomed with open arms.

No, that wasn't fair either. His brother did nothing to deserve such hostility. He'd never directly hurt him. It wasn't his fault he had teeth like this, it wasn't his fault he was a.._Monster_. He knew his brother shouldn't be blamed. He knew better. Maka knew better than that, Wes knew better than that, and so did he. It was nobody's fault but his own.

He should never have trusted his father. He should never have laid eyes on the obnoxious, blood-thirsty human. He shouldn't have allowed his father to grab him, or shove the soul down his throat.

Because of that fatal, tragedy, he would forever be known as an _Eater_. A Soul Eater. _The Soul Eater_. No better than Kishin Asura, in his eyes.

He cursed again as he raced his bike across the desert, in the middle of nowhere. He'd taken long drives around Death City when he was angry, when he felt he didn't have another friend, if Maka couldn't be there, his bike would. Definitely. His bike had taken him away from his troubles, carried him away from the pain.

Of course, he should've known it would come back. It always comes back. He knew he couldn't escape it the day that stupid oni decided to trick him into using the black-blood.

He should have known, yes. He should have known all along.

He would _never_ escape.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two hours since he left.

Maka and Wes sit on the couch in the now seemingly larger apartment.

"Maka, I know my little brother. I know he'll be alright. I'm sure he's just cooling off.", Wes reassured as he places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know..It's just..I really wish he would tell me something."

"I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time. It isn't easy revealing so many secrets about ones past, especially when you've endured what he has. I was around, and I can't say it was as hard for me, but I imagine one would hold a great amount of resent after the events I've seen occur around the house-hold."

"..I really want to know what happened. I want to help him..But I can't."

"It is getting late I suppose..Would you feel better if I went to look for him? Perhaps I could bring him back to you. Though..I'm not sure he'll listen to me.."

She took a deep breath, "It's fine. I know he'll be fine. I just..I hate it when he storms out like that!"

"Why is that?"

"Well..He's a weapon with no Meister.", she sighed, "He's never been that great at fighting on his own. If something were to happen to him.."

"Nothing is going to happen. He's smarter than that.", he chuckled, "Besides, it isn't very "_cool_" to die on your Meister."

"That..Reminds me."

"Hmm?"

"Has he told you?", she looked up at him.

"Told me what, exactly?"

"What he did for me..", she turned her attention to her hands, as she nervously twirled them in her lap.

"I'm afraid not. I haven't heard from him.."

"Well..It happened during a mission."

He nodded, urging her to continue.

"We were fighting the demon sword for the first time, and we were inexperienced. I was going to die..Chrona was going to..", she hesitated, resuming in a shaky voice, "T-To kill me but..H-He..He jumped in front of me..H-He...Took t-the blow..He..He still has the scar on his chest.."

For a moment, he looked surprised.

"That's..Amazing.", he gasped.

"I know..", she cracked a faint smile, "He's an amazing weapon partner. I don't say it as much as I should.."

"I'm sure he already knows.", he chuckled.

She was crying now. He realized that much, but he simply let her get it out. It wasn't his place to comfort her. That's what his little brother's for. His little brother's needed here..

Sadly, that'll only make his announcement that much harder. How will she respond.. What will he do..

When they find out he's leaving?

* * *

It was a long ride, and he ended up exactly where he started, of course.

The academy.

After all of that, he ended up right back where he started, and for what? A stupid fight he had with Maka. It wasn't even that bad..All she wanted to know was how he got his teeth. But does she realize how much it hurts to remember? He'd almost forgotten, in fact. He never noticed the teeth, and no one ever calls him out on it. He likes his teeth, really. They make him look cool, but the fact he'll never be able to explain how he got them in the first place..

That was unmerciful.

How could he justify what he's done to an innocent human? Even if it had attacked him, he broke the number one rule of the academy.

Never, ever devour a human soul. The only reason he isn't on a one-way ticket to becoming a Kishin is because of..

Maka.

Of course, it's always been Maka. Her little anti-magic wave-link has kept him sane long enough. What would he do without her? Better yet, what would she do without him? He's never been a great weapon..He's saved her life once, but what else?

She defeated the Kishin on her own. She's well on her way to becoming the best Meister in the academy. Hell, she practically is the best Meister in the academy. What does she need him for? She promised to turn him into a Death Scythe, but what else? She could turn anyone she wanted into a Death Scythe. Like Tsubaki. They definitely wouldn't have any problem matching wave-links, and Maka could learn how to wield a chain scythe if she wanted to.

Of course, she doesn't need him for a damn thing.

So, as of today, he decided he would no longer hold her back.

He would unsync their wave-links.

* * *

It took a lot of concentration, and it was harder than it should have been. Unusually hard. Difficult, even.

Her specialty was soul perception, this should have been the easiest part of her search.

She sighed. It wasn't.

"Have you found anything?", asked Wes, who stood behind her on the roof of the apartment complex.

"Not yet.", she sighed, "I can't sense his wave-link..I can hardly sense anyone's wave-link. Something's blocking it out, but I don't know what it is."

"Can you explain what this..Soul perception is?"

"Yes. It's the ability to see souls. All Meisters have it. Powerful Meisters can read the characters of the soul, which is something I'm just beginning to master.."

"Something's clouding your ability, I take it?"

"Yeah..It's usually easier when I have Soul with me. Weapons make things like this easier..With Soul, it's a piece of cake. It's gotten easier ever since we restored our wave-links, but now..It just feels..Wrong."

"I take it you miss him?"

She choked, "What?! It's..I-It's not like that!"

"I understand.", he chuckled, "So no luck then?"

She sighed, "Nothing. I can't find him."

"Perhaps you have soul-seeing friends?"

"Well..No..I don't.", she hesitated, "But I have weapon friends..I've got it!"

"Hmm?"

"I just need Tsubaki. She's done the same thing with Black*Star, and her soul is very compatible with mine so all I need to do is borrow her, use her to track down Soul's wave-link and we'll find him!"

"I see. Do you have any idea where she and this..Black*Star..Might be?"

"YAHOO!"

"Right there.", she groaned as the blue haired boy climbed up on the roof, across from theirs.

"Black*Star!", she called, "Is Tsubaki with you?!"

"Yeah!", he shouted, lazily holding onto the building with one arm, "She's over there!", he pointed toward the ground, where Tsubaki stood with a concerned look on her face.

"I take it that's Black*Star?", whispered Wes.

She nodded, before shouting back, "Tsubaki! Can you do me a favor?!"

Tsubaki smiled and nodded, waiting patiently as Maka ran down the staircase that led away from the roof.

"What did you need, Maka?", she asked, momentarily directing her attention away from Black*Star.

"I..I have a problem.", she sighed.

"Another fight with Soul?"

"Sorta..It was a fight..But..", she bit her lip.

"Is..Is something wrong, Maka?"

"I can't find Soul and I can't use my soul perception. I was wondering if I could use you..You know, just to enhance my perception, so I can find his wave-link. It's getting late and I'm getting worried."

"HEY! NO ONE CAN USE MY WEAPON! YOU CAN'T JUST WIELD TSUBAKI, SHE'S A WEAPON FIT FOR THE GODS! GET IT? GODS? LIKE ME! YAHOO-AHHHH!"

"Black*Star!", Tsubaki screamed, rushing to his side.

Maka sighed, "Black*Star, if I don't find Soul something seriously bad could happen to him!"

"WHAT?! SOUL'S IN TROUBLE?! LET'S GO TSUBAKI!", he shouted, grabbing Tsubaki and pulling her along with him, in the opposite direction.

"Black*Star! Wait! You're going the wrong way!"

"Huh?!", he shouted, "Oh! I knew that! My bad. So Maka, where is he anyway?! I don't get why you can't use your soul perception. That's the only thing you're half good at! So, what makes you think you're worthy of wielding a jewel like Tsubaki any-OW WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO HELP ME FIND MY LITTLE BROTHER THEN WHAT USE ARE YOU!", exclaimed a fairly irritated Wes, much to everyone's surprise.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME WITH A BOOK, YOU'RE NOT MAKA!"

"BLACK*STAR SHUT UP!", Maka shouted, raising a book of her own.

"Black*Star..", whispered Tsubaki, "If Soul is in danger I think we should help them. We could be running out of time-!"

"You're right Tsubaki.", he grinned, "Go ahead then Maka, we don't have all day!"

She huffed and held her hand out as Tsubaki transformed.

Luckily for her, Tsubaki's soul was accepting, and just for the moment, matched with Maka's wave-link easily.

Too easily. It was as if she'd never had a weapon partner in the first place, and that thought left her feeling emptier than before.

She quickly used her soul perception, scouting the area in search for that one wave-link.

"..Nothing.", she sighed.

"Nothing?", spoke the chain scythe, "I..I'm sorry Maka. I wish I could be of more help but.."

She held a blade up to look Tsubaki in the eyes, "It's not your fault, Tsubaki. You were great it's just..Not the same."

Tsubaki transformed and stood by Black*Star, looking bored as ever.

Wes sighed, "Perhaps there's someone of greater authority who might help? Or another Meister friend of yours? Someone able to see souls as clearly as you do?"

"Well..There is Stein..But Stein is in a meeting with Lord Death now."

"I see..Well.."

"I'm sorry Wes, I really thought he'd be home by now.."

It's been three hours by now. No sign of Soul and no lead to his whereabouts. Sure, he's stormed off during a fight, but he's always come back. It's never felt like this. She never felt so alone..So..Lost.

"I'm going to contact Lord Death.", she sighed, "I should at least warn him about my soul perception."

He nodded, watching as she walked over to the nearest mirror.

A mirror?

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door.", she chanted while rubbing the numbers in the mirror.

A few rippled lines flashed across the glass, until the image of a cloudy room came into view.

"Hello Meister Maka, is there something wrong?", asked the man, covered by the goofy robe and mask.

At least..he assumed it was a man.

"Hello Lord Death.", she flashed a sad smile, "I'm sorry for bothering you..But..I.."

"Say no more Maka, I already know why you're calling me.", he bounced around in front of the mirror.

"You do?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry to hear about your weapon partner. If you hurry and take care of him, he might able to get off with a warning.."

"W-What?! Soul? Where is he?!"

"You mean you don't know? I could have sworn he said something about you before his little...", he trailed off.

"What happened? Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he's here at the academy, tearing up the forest. I'd stop him soon if I were you. I sent Stein out on the case but the way Soul is fighting.."

"He's..Ripping the forest apart?! Why would he do-!"

She took a deep breath as Wes placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maka, no time for that now. We need to find him."

"Who might this be, Maka?"

"Oh, I..I'm sorry Lord Death. This is Wes, Soul's older brother."

"Really? My, I had no idea Soul came from the Evan's family. I thought his last name was Eater! Oh well, that's not important. I'm counting on you Maka. I don't know what's wrong with him, but you should stop him. Soon. Goodbye!~", he cheered and waved before the mirror went black, reflecting themselves in the glass.

"I can't believe this..", whispered Maka.

"It's not important. He needs us now."

"You're right.", she sighed, taking a deep breath, "Let's go!"

* * *

It was worse than either had imagined. As soon as they approached the stairs, they noticed the parts of the academy in ruins. A few bricks and cobblestone scattered around the floor, falling down the steps. Pebbles and rocks cracked and crumbled around the floor, and the stairs that still remained in tact.

The top of the stairs weren't any better. There were slits in the columns and the ground looked worse for the ware. Banners were torn apart, they noticed, as they followed the trail of chaos across the academy.

They tried not to dwell upon any further damage as they reached the forest. Trees were chopped down, bushes, plants, flowers, all destroyed.

"Soul!", she called, running ahead of Wes, into the forest.

She heard loud grunts and yells past the trees. She followed the noise and the disaster, until she finally found him.

He was screaming bloody murder.

His face's pained and what seemed like a thousand blades ejected throughout parts of his body. In a way, it reminded her of Chrona's soul rejections. When the black blood inside of wold act as needles, jamming in and out of the body. Either way, she hated seeing him this way. He was screaming, in what she recognized as pain, fear, and madness.

"Soul!", she screamed as she approached with caution.

Another blade willed out of his back, followed by one in the back of his arm, his wrist, his leg, and his stomach. She was a bit frightened. She'd never seen so many blades come out of his body at once. In fact, she'd only seen him transform his arm into a long, curved blade. She had no idea where a blade would appear next, or when. She was in definite danger.

"MAAKAAAAA!", he screeched as another set of blades willed themselves out of his body.

This time, they were all out at once, and he looked too tired to even scream. He collapsed on his back, only a few feet in front of her.

"Soul..", she whispered.

"AHHH!", he screamed again.

This time, his eyes were shut. He looked like he was sleeping, but she knew it wasn't so. She knew exactly what had happened now. He'd unmatched their wave-links, and now he was paying the price.

"Soul! Calm down! I'm right here!", she shouted.

He continued screaming, the blades kept forming, and there was nothing she could do. He was drowning in the madness.

"My wave-link..", she gasped, "Soul! I can help you! I'm coming to you, alright?"

He ignored her, screaming his heart out.

"It's gonna be okay, Soul, I'm right here.", she whispered, taking a step closer.

Another set of blades jerked out of him, missing her legs by an inch.

She took a deep breath and proceeded closer, "Soul..I'm not going to hurt you..You're gonna be fine, okay?"

This time, the blades came from his back and wrist, and this time, they didn't miss. They slit the side of her legs and one nearly cut the stomach. She ignored the pain.

"I'm going to help you..", spoke in a gentle tone, "Everything's going to be fine.."

She wasn't sure if she was reassuring him, or herself.

The next blade erupted from his stomach, being the largest. This one slit the base of her stomach, drawing a bit of blood. She ignored it as well as she knew how, and continued forward.

She repeated the process. She'd whisper soothing words, getting a little closer each time. It felt like hours before she finally reached him. To her dismay, however, her body's blooded and battered. He'd missed the vital organs, but he sure as hell took allot out of her. She collapsed the minute she reached him, right on his chest.

It was only then, did the torture stop. He stopped screaming, the blades disappeared, and the chaos has ceased.

* * *

Wes walked a little further in the forest, following the screams. It definitely sounded like his brother.. Unfortunately.

He sounded as if he was in intense, fiery pain. In this city, it was possible.

"Soul?! Maka?!", he called, knowing very well the screaming would only drown him out.

He took a few wrong turns, losing the trail of destruction, steering himself back to the right path and then some until he finally reached the pair.

Maka's body was cut from head to toe, and his brother looked..

_Dead._

"Soul! Knock it off! You're subjected to the madness-!", a voice boomed in his ear, grabbing his shoulder.

He spun around, greeted by a rather..Interesting character.

"Who are you?", he asked.

"Hmm..You aren't Soul."

"No, I'm..I'm his older brother. Wes Evans, nice to meet you."

"Frankenstein.", he nodded, "I only wish we could meet under better circumstances. Do you know what happened here?"

"I'm not quite sure..I don't understand much about weapons, or Meisters. I couldn't tell you what she's doing, but it seems my brother's pulled quite a tantrum, ripping up the entire forest..."

"I wouldn't pin all the blame on your brother."

"Hmm?"

"It was madness. The madness had gotten to him, which is very odd. Maka has a very powerful soul, containing an anti-magic wave link. As long as their wave link's match, there should be no problem. However, that doesn't explain what happened here. They are still partners, aren't they?"

He nodded.

"I see. In that case, they must have gotten into a fight. How bad was it? Were you around?"

He nodded once more, "It was a situation regarding his teeth. They're a very.. Sensitive subject."

"I see. I too have always been..Just a bit curious about his teeth. They're very...Intriguing. He'd make an interesting test subject."

"...Test subject?"

He chuckled, "Oh it's nothing. Nothing you have to worry about."

He raised an eyebrow, ultimately deciding to shrug it off.

"Now, will you grab your brother for me?"

"Where are we taking him?"

"We're taking them to the infirmary."

"Of course.", he nodded.

And with that, he hoisted his little brother over his shoulder, following Stein diligently into the academy's infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

He's the first to wake up. His body's worn and he's tired. However, that's the furthest thing from his mind. The first thing he noticed, aside from his own pain, was his Meister's beaten, blooded body laying in the bed beside him.

After all of this, he's unharmed, and she was suffering.

"_Maka.._", he choked.

She was still asleep.

"Soul? Are you awake?"

He turned his head to face his older brother, sitting on the chair beside his bed.

"Wes..What happened.."

"I'm not sure.", he sighed, "When we found you, Maka was covered in blood, unconscious, and you were out cold."

"I..I unmatched out wave link's. It's all my fault.."

"Soul..You can't beat yourself up for this."

"No.", he snapped, "It's my fault. I'm the worst weapon partner in the world. She deserves better."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes."

"Soul, if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be alive right now."

"..How do you know about that?"

"She told me. She said you are quite the weapon partner. She drove herself crazy looking for you."

"She did, and look what happened.", he growled, pointing to her bed.

"She's a Meister. I'm sure she knew what she was doing."

"..I hurt her."

"Soul, you saved her life."

"I hurt her!", he snapped again, "I did what any weapon partner would do for their Meister! Anyone would do it! Except any other weapon wouldn't hurt their Meister's like this. Look at what I did!", he exclaimed, pointing to her bed once more, "I did this to her! I'm a monster!"

"..."

"Well?!"

"..I suppose my stay here, has only upset things.", he sighed.

"Actually, you're leaving soon."

"Hmm?"

"You're leaving and..", he hesitated, "I'm coming with you. I'll come home."

"...Soul..You can't be serious.."

"I am.", he growled, "I need to disappear. I won't let her get hurt again. Not because of me."

"..Well..I was going to insist you come home with me..But I see there's no need now.", he stated with a blank expression.

"Yeah. Whatever.", he tossed a set of keys, "Take these and pack my things. They're the keys to our..Maka's apartment."

"Are you sure about this, Soul?"

"..", he took a deep breath, "I'm sure."

"..Alright."

He accepted the keys, and left the infirmary.

"..I guess this is a good time, to say goodbye.", he sighed, "I really hope this works."

He stood up and walked over to Maka's bed side.

"Maka..", he whispered, leaning his head down to hers, barely touching her nose.

Just as she had, during the fight with Asura. When he'd proved absolutely useless.

Reality shifted. He was in the black-room.

It'd been a while since he'd been inside his own mind. It was nice, almost. Except for that damned piano that followed him to the greatest depths of the earth. It lay untouched in the center of the room, that resembled the room where they first met. The first day she'd asked him to partner with her. The day she made the biggest mistake in her life.

"..Maka.", he took a deep breath.

_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_..._

"_Soul?_", a feminine voice whispered.

He turned around as the curtains unveiled, revealing Maka in her familiar black dress. He was, as well, dressed in an elegant pin-striped suit.

"There you are.", he sighed in relief.

"Soul? What am I doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you..This is something I can't do outside."

"What is it?", she smiled.

"..I don't.."

"..What?"

"..."

"Soul..What is it?", her smile faded.

He took a deep breath, "Do you realize where you are right now?"

"..I'm not sure. In the forest maybe? I think that's where I passed out.."

"No, Maka.", he sighed, "They had to take you to the infirmary because.."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I do, but I don't understand why they would need to take me to the infirmary. I feel fine.", she smiled again.

"You..You don't know what I did to you."

"What you did to me? What do you mean, Soul?"

"I mean, you're in the infirmary because of me.", he growled.

"Because of you? Soul, that's ridiculous-"

"It isn't, Maka."

"Soul.."

"I hurt you. I'm the worst weapon partner in the world and you deserve better than me."

"Soul! Stop it! That's crazy! What's making you say all of this?! Is it that stupid fight we had earlier?! Soul! I didn't mean any of-!", she suddenly felt herself silenced by the invisible force, sealing her lips for her.

She couldn't speak. She could only listen.

"Maka..", he turned away from her, "I don't think we should be partners anymore."

She stood in silence, and purified shock, as she watched him walk out the door, into reality. A place she was, at the moment, unable to go.

* * *

He was back in reality now. There was nothing left to do, he'd said his goodbye, and he wouldn't be able to see her kick, scream, or cry as reality sunk in. He watched her slightly toss in her sleep, before giving her a quick, gentle peck on the cheek, and heading out the door.

His things were already packed. Wes had taken a limo to the city, but he knew better than that. He knew he preferred his own motorcycle as to the fancy transportation used in the Evan's house-hold. His soon to be new, permanent home.

As he rode away from the city, after the limo, he allowed a few small, un-shed tears to trickle down his face. In protest, he accelerated, surpassing the speed limit.

The tears wouldn't stop.

He supposed he'd waited long enough. He hadn't cried in a very, very long time, and it seemed that every un-shed tear had joined together, torturing him on this, the worst day of his life.

Worse than the day his mother had introduced him to the demon, known as the piano.

* * *

It wasn't long before he began to truly regret his decision, though, never once had he dared going back. He certainly wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms, and Maka..

Maka was safe without him. She's bound to have found a new weapon partner right now..He bitterly thought.

Black*Star would play a fun game of basketball with one of his other friends..Kidd maybe.

The teachers sure as hell wouldn't miss him. He hardly paid attention, and he couldn't give a damn what they thought of him.

Maka..Blair would keep Maka company. She knew better than to go out at night, and she was a strong girl. She could take care of herself. He knew she could. She'd be so much better off without him.

His mother's condition had worsened, since his arrival.

He recalled the bitter greeting.

"Mother, we have company.", Wes smiled as he entered Mother's room.

"Come in sweety. Who is it?", she whispered in a faint voice.

Soul walked in, greeted by his Mother's astonished face.

"..Soul..Is that really you?"

He nodded.

"..It's great to have you back. I'm sorry things at the academy didn't work out, though it's expected."

He flinched.

"After all, no one in the Evan's family has ever attended the academy. You're the first weapon, and now that we know that, we know there can never be a successful Death Scythe in the family. You aren't a Death Scythe, are you?"

He shook his head.

"I see. It's fine, I'm sure your Meister just wasn't right for you. You're better off now, however. You're a pianist at heart, you know. Nothing will ever change that."

He nodded bitterly, choking down every word.

"Well, Wes, do you know what I think would be wonderful right about now?", she smiled.

"What would that be, Mother?"

"A recital. Yes. A recital from the two of my boys. I'd love that."

"..Mother..I do believe it's a little too soon. After all, Soul has only just come home."

Her smile faded, "..Right. Of course. Go get Soul settled in and take him to the music room. You can practice there."

"..Yes Mother.", he sighed, guiding himself and Soul out of the room.

He set his stuff down, throwing it on the floor, not bothering to un-pack. He couldn't care less where his clothes went, if his room was messy, or anything else for that matter. He hated it. He hated this house and being here only brought back the cruel memories.

His mother still held that bitter tone at the mention of his name. Mentioning her younger son, the failure. It always set her off. It always made her sugar sweet tone, something sour.

He checked his closet and drawers. They're filled with boring suits, ties, dress shirts and shoes. The same boring wardrobe he'd been stuck with for those tragically boring, first fourteen years of his life.

He'd made his greatest escape, only to end up right back where he started.

"Soul?", Wes lightly rapped on the door, "Are you ready?"

"Whatever.", he sighed, following Wes into the halls.

"I see Mother hasn't changed a bit.", he growled under his breath.

"..I'm afraid she has.", he sighed.

"Yeah. The depression. Whatever. I don't get how that's my problem. She pushed me away, she doesn't even look glad to see me."

"Of course she is Soul, she looked ecstatic!"

"Ecstatic to see her new pianist.", he scoffed.

"..I'm sure she only has your best interest at heart. We only want what's best for you."

"They want a pianist. You're nothing in this family if you don't play an instrument."

"That's not true Soul, grandmother was a respected Evan's and she never learned how to play an instrument."

"They waited a week after she was dead to tell anybody."

"I'm sure they had a good reason."

"They're snobby bastards."

"Soul! Enough of this! May we please focus on music?"

"Sure, why not, I've only been doing that since birth.", he thought.

He shrugged as Wes led him into the music room.

The grand piano remained in the center of the room, untouched for who knows how long. Wes picked his violin out of his case and gathered a few music sheets.

"What would you like to play, Soul?"

"It doesn't matter..", he sighed, "Jazz."

"Alright.", he lightened his expression, "Let's begin."

* * *

He thought Wes was going to hit him. He honestly thought his brother was going to push him out of a window, or down a flight of stairs. In any case, he sure as hell deserved it.

"Soul! Take that back or so help me, I'll!...", he trailed off.

Soul and Wes had endured fifteen minutes of practice, before Soul started messing around with the chords, sometimes on accident, sometimes on purpose. Wes would get angry, much to Soul's amusement. The dark melody he'd rip out of the piano startled his older brother, especially when he dived into the song without warning. He'd done it three times before Wes warned him to stop. Then, after one more round of practice, he let out the loudest, longest, darkest chord he could think of.

Wes nearly beat him with the violin.

"Why? It's true! At least I put some soul in my music."

"You don't have to pull such a stunt! It's uncalled for, and immature. May we please act like adults?!"

"You're the only "adult" here. I'm still a teenager, besides, I am mature. You guys just need some serious lessons on how to be cool."

"Will you drop this little "cool" persona?! You've said the same thing ever since Dimitri's little visit. I don't see what you find so intriguing about it at all."

He sighed, "Like it or not, Dimitri was the first real person I've ever spoken to you. He was real. He wasn't hiding behind an instrument, or his surname. He wasn't stuck-up, either. I asked him about it and he said he was just being "cool". So, in that case, I'd rather be _cool_ than act like any of those people upstairs. You know? The stuck-up assholes?"

"Soul!"

"Wes!"

A servant ran in before a full-on fight could break out.

He was sure he could beat his brother. Sure, Wes was taller than him, and just as muscular, but Soul had training. He was a weapon, in fact, though he would probably restrain from chopping his brother into little bits.

"Is there a problem, Young Master Evans?", she asked.

He couldn't recognize this servant.

Wes cleared his throat, "No, not at all. Sorry to alarm you, Stephanie."

"It's quite alright. Would either of you enjoy a snack?"

"No, thank you. It's fine. That will be all."

"Yes sir, Young Master Evans, sir.", she bowed her head and left the room.

"...Young Master Evans.", snorted Soul, breaking into full-on laughter.

"And what is so funny about that?!"

"It's hysterical! I was telling you about how fake this family is, and then a maid comes running in calling you a young master Evan. She just proved my point!"

"..I think we've had enough practice for one day.", he growled.

Soul continued laughing, watching his brother storm out of the room.

* * *

_"Little brothers."_, Wes spat, _"How annoying."_

He stopped as he walked down the hall, watching as a maid fanned his father, sitting in a cushioned chair in the living room.

_"...Perhaps..He has a point."_, he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka was the first to find out. She'd woken up in tears, kicking, screaming, alarming her friends who stood by her bed side. The only friend who wasn't there, the man missing in action, was Soul.

"Maka! Calm down! What is this about?", asked Kidd.

"Maka? Are you alright? Is something wrong?", asked Tsubaki.

"No, no I'm fine.", she insisted, "...No.", she sighed, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Yo Maka? What's wrong? You're not in that much pain are you?!", chuckled Black*Star.

"No!", she growled, "It's..Soul."

"Soul is fine.", Tsubaki smiled, "He checked out this morning. His brother took him home."

"That's what I'm afraid of..", she sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Soul left."

"What?!", they screamed in unison.

"He left. He told me we couldn't be partners anymore..He said he's tired of hurting me. It's all my fault!", she broke down into tears once more.

"Maka, you've been asleep for a while now. Are you sure you weren't just imagining it? That doesn't sound like Soul..", sighed Kidd.

"No! He spoke to me in the Black Room before he left...He's gone..I know it!"

"Black*Star, Tsubaki, check Maka's apartment. Liz, Patty, we'll search the academy and ask a few teachers if they've seen him anywhere. Once we're done, we'll come back to Maka. If we've found any sign of him, we'll let her know.", he turned toward the group.

They nodded and split up, leaving Maka alone on her hospital bed.

* * *

Black*Star and Tsubaki checked the apartment, finding no trace of him, and the clothes missing from his room.

"You don't suppose..He really left, do you Black*Star?", Tsubaki frowned.

"Who knows.", he shrugged, "If a god like me hasn't found him yet, there's no telling where he could be! But that's not a problem, I'll use my great assassin skills to track him down!"

She sighed, "Yeah..Okay. I..I just can't believe he'd leave us..He'd leave Maka like that.."

"Maybe he had a good reason. I've known Soul for a while now, and he's a pretty straight-forward guy. He wouldn't do something like this without a good reason. Wasn't his brother in town or something?"

"..I believe so."

"Good, maybe he kidnapped him!"

"Black*Star! He's his older brother, he wouldn't kidnap Soul. He seemed very concerned when he found out Soul had gone missing."

"True, so I guess we can cross that off. What about his parents? Do you think they were in town, too?"

"I don't think so. I haven't seen them.", she sighed, "Maka did say he had a reason for leaving. He did say he was tired of hurting her. You don't suppose they could have..?"

"Soul? Hit Maka? No way! He'd get his ass kicked!"

"..Maka did look a bit..Bruised. Did you see the cuts on her body? They were too large to have come from anything but a..", she trailed off, "Scythe..."

"Well, I guess you've got a point..Still. None of this adds up. It doesn't sound like Soul."

"..What are we going to say to Maka?"

"Well we can't tell her Soul bailed."

"Yes but..She deserves to know the truth."

"We're not going to lie to her. We're just gonna say we couldn't find him. Then, we're gonna go look for him, he's gonna come back and everyone will be happy again, got it?"

She smiled a bit, "Got it."

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

* * *

Class wasn't the same.

She frowned as she took her seat next to the empty chair.

Empty.

The apartment felt empty as well, an extra room wasting away. Blair didn't need it, she was usually in her cat form, at least, when Soul wasn't around. Now that he was gone, she's practically become a normal cat, much less a magic one. She still speaks, but hardly casts her magic. She hardly transforms.

It's lonely.

She'd always have Soul to talk to. On the weekends, he'd pull her out of the house and force her into a game of basketball with Black*Star and the rest of them. Now, she stayed in. She'd bury herself in studying, and reading. It was her favorite past-time, but so was Soul.

She hated to admit it. She missed him.

Why wouldn't she? He was her weapon.

He was her weapon.

_Her_ weapon.

She'd be damned if she wielded another. She's a scythe Meister, he's a scythe. It's as simple as that.

The partner requests were thrown in the garbage. She'd been getting many after her fight with the kishin. They called her the best Meister in the academy. They wanted her, not as Maka, as a scythe Meister. A skilled one.

However, she was only skilled because of Soul. He was the reason she was such a talented Meister. It's a fifty-fifty partnership, and the weapon is just as important as the Meister.

Without Soul, she was no Meister. She was just Maka.

_Knock knock knock._

"Hey Maka! Open up!"

She growled, "Go away Black*Star!"

"No way, open up Maka! You can't just sit around here all day!"

"Yes I can! Leave me alo-"

_BOOM!_

She glared daggers at the assassin as her door flew off its hinges, hitting the wall.

"Black*Star!", cried Tsubaki.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me, Black*Star.", snarled Maka, raising her book as a warning.

"Yeah, you're coming to play basketball with us!", he grinned.

"No way."

"What?! Come on! You haven't left your apartment all weekend, you need to get out once in a while! When's the last time you went on a mission?!"

She sighed. She couldn't even remember.

Black*Star took the hint, "I don't see what the problem is, Soul's coming back. Why are you still whining?"

"He's not coming back, Black*Star!", she snapped.

"Of course he is! Soul always comes back! You know that, Maka."

She ignored him, pulling her knees into her chest.

"I think we should leave her alone, Black*Star.", whispered Tsubaki, "Maybe she just needs some time to cool off."

"I guess you're right. But we're coming back for you, Maka.", he huffed.

She ignored him, rolling her eyes as they walked out the door.

"I take it she's still upset?", sighed Kidd, waiting out front with Liz and Patty.

"She still misses Soul.."

"Maka's been a real pain in the ass since Soul left, you know that?"

"Maybe she's just bummed out about not having a weapon anymore. I'd be pretty pissed if Kidd left us.", sighed Liz.

"I suppose you're right. Without you two I wouldn't be able to perform any duties to the academy, my symmetry would be off. Death knows I can't handle that..", said Kidd.

"Soul and Maka have always been close..Maybe she just misses his company. It's perfectly understandable. I'd miss Black*Star, Meister or not.", she giggled, blushing slightly.

They nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I've got it!", cheered Black*Star.

"What is it, Black*Star?", asked Tsubaki.

"We'll just bring Soul back! If we do that, Maka will stop moping around and everyone will be happy!"

"Black*Star, we have no idea where he is, or why he left.", said Kidd.

"Yeah, and even if found him, what makes you think he even wants to come back?", added Liz.

"He has to come back! I know he wouldn't leave Maka like that. Cool guys don't leave their Meisters, remember?"

They exchanged hopeful looks, turning their attention back to Black*Star.

"What did you have in mind?", they asked.

"Easy! We're gonna go get him and bring him back!"

"How do we know where to look? He could be anywhere.", sighed Kidd.

"He can't be that hard to track down! It's pretty hard to hide from a big guy like me, you know?"

"Should we tell Maka?", whispered Tsubaki.

"Nah, let's bring him back as a surprise. Just imagine the look on her face when she sees her birthday present!"

"Birthday present?", they asked in unison.

"Yeah! Since Maka's birthday passed, and I didn't get her anything, I figured this would make up for it! Come on, don't you think Soul would be a better present than a lousy book?!"

"..I suppose so.", Kidd shook his head in false hope.

"Fine with me.", stated Liz.

"If you're sure about this, Black*Star.."

"Of course I'm sure Tsubaki! Let's get moving! What are we waiting for?!"

He ran off before anyone could protest, before formulating any kind of plan, or brainstorming any places he might have gone.

They all sighed. That was definitely Black*Star, and unlike Soul, he certainly wouldn't change any time soon.

* * *

To their convenience, Soul's motorcycle had left dark skin-marks in the desert ground, right out front of Death City. As did another vehicle, with tire tracks spread widely apart.

Kidd assumed it was a limo.

Liz and Patty transformed into weapons, allowing Kidd to store them both in his pockets.

Unlike Black*Star, Kidd had a flying skateboard.

Tsubaki followed Black*Star on foot, who followed Kidd.

They kept up the chase until they could no longer recognize the surroundings.

"Hey Tsubaki, where do you think we are?", he asked, jumping out of a forest tree.

"Look up there, Black*Star. That sign.."

"You're right. I know where we are! Hollywood! I heard really famous, rich people live here! Why would Soul come to a place like this?"

"Who knows.."

"Oh well, let's hurry! I wanna beat Kidd here!"

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that Black*Star."

Black*Star looked up, greeted by Kidd's bored expression.

Of course. The kid with the flying skate-board got there first.

"Hello Kidd, Liz, Patty.", Tsubaki smiled, "Do you truly think Soul is here?"

"It's a possibility.", sighed Kidd, "Though I don't know why, I'm sure there's a reason. Knowing Soul, I doubt he's run off to fulfill his dreams of becoming a pianist, because frankly, he hates the damned thing."

"Could someone have taken him..Against his will?"

"No, not possible. His motorcycle had left a few decent skin-marks behind the limo. There were no signs of a struggle. Unless somebody tied him to the back of his own motorcycle, I'd say he's here on his own intentions."

"Hey sis!"

"Yes Patty?"

"Maybe Soul's a secret super-star! Maybe that's why he left! That would be sooo cool!"

"..I seriously doubt that, Patty. He isn't exactly the most social guy. I don't think he'd like a thousand screaming fans, no matter how cool he thinks he is."

"Can we get going?", sighed Kidd.

"Right! Let's go already!"

They trailed away from the forest, into the street.

It was crowded. People bustled to and fro, tending to nearby street carts filled with food. Black*Star perched himself atop three of them, getting himself kicked off and dragged away by Tsubaki, who followed Kidd, Liz, and Patty throughout the city.

"Hey dude!"

"Black*Star! You're scaring the man!"

"W-Who are you!"

"I just wanna talk to you! What's the problem?!"

"Black*Star!"

Tsubaki chased after Black*Star, who chased after a random citizen, who ran away screaming.

Nothing out of the ordinary at all.


	7. Chapter 7

He shouldn't be surprised.

He knew this was going to happen.

He should have slapped himself on the spot for believing any different.

They didn't care fo him, they cared for his talent. The piano. That's what they've cared about. His ability, that's always what they've cared apart. They've cared for the piano, loved and protected it as if it were their own children. No, their own children were neglected.

Ignored.

Never even acknowledged if they showed the slightest gleem of restraint. Wes was the perfect child, he is, and always will be.

So that just leaves Soul.

He should have known. They could care less about whether he was there or not, all that matter-someone was at the piano. Someone in the Evan's family was talented. Wes had enough talent for the both of them, but where did that leave Soul?

It didn't. There was no place for him here.

But there was no place for him in Death City either. He didn't belong there, he was foolish for believing it. He was a fool for thinking his place was in Death City, with Maka. He was no Death Scythe, and as a weapon, he only slowed her down. She had great potential, that could easily outmatch his own. If he had any, that is. The black-blood had been the only reason they've survived the battle with Chrona, their resonance surely couldn't pull it off. The black-blood nearly killed them both in the battle of the Kishin.

And it was his fault.

The black-blood was inside his body, and there was nothing he could do about it. As long as he was her partner, she was in danger. He couldn't live with himself if she was hurt because of him.

He can't live with himself, because she is hurt, and it is his fault.

As long as Maka was kept in the back of his mind, he knew he'd never be able to return. He would make the best of what he had, and ignore any temptation of someway, somehow, turning back. His parents would never allow it, he knew for sure. They barely tolerated the fact he was a weapon. He shrugged off any remarks or mentions of the academy, knowing very well he was a failure as a weapon and a partner. He endured the struggling, the disappointment, the outrage. He wouldn't let them control his life.

However, that didn't mean he wasn't reaching breaking point.

The madness stayed with him. He felt it in his sleep. The long nights, he'd lay awake in bed, comparing one day to the other. They were pitifully similar. He recalled what the little demon had once told him, life wasn't meant to be this way. One day wasn't meant to follow the next.

What was he to do? If he stayed here any longer, he'd surely lose his mind. If he gave into the madness at his home, in front of the Evan's..If he hurt somebody, he would never be able to show his face. To anyone, including himself.

But if he left, Maka was in danger. She always would be. He was responsible for many of her injuries, he sourly realized. He was never a good weapon. Always so weak. He wasn't strong like the rest, the minute something carved into the shaft of his scythe, it would slice through his forehead, dripping blood. Maka would worry too much, she'd forget the fight and put it all aside.

Because of him.

Because of him, during the fight with Chrona, they'd barely escaped with their lives. He saved her the first time, but it was still his fault.

His fault she was even in that position.

She worried about him, she worried she would lose her weapon.

In the end, losing her weapon, will in fact be what saves her life.

That's the one thought, that kept him going for three weeks.

"Again.", the old music teacher instructed, swinging his cane around.

"I've done it six times already.", Soul groaned in protest, tapping his fingers impatiently on the piano keys.

"Do it again! We won't stop until it's perfect, do you understand?! Just because my hearing isn't that great anymore, doesn't mean I don't know a terrible piece when I hear it. You're doing something wrong. You're changing the song! Stop it! Do it right this time!", he commanded.

This man wasn't like his previous teacher. His previous teacher was patient, and never hit him with a stupid cane.

He sighed for the umpteenth time, turning the sheet music and beginning the tempo of the stupidly cheery song.

What did he have to be so happy about? Why play a happy tune when you're in such a foul mood? This song had no meaning, he bitterly realized. Why try to encourage that?

"WRONG!"

"DAMNIT!", he shouted as the cane collided with his fingers.

For the fifth time.

"You're turning a happy song, into something dark and sinister! What is wrong with you! Are you really an Evan's?! Wes would have had the entire song and then some mastered by now!"

"Shut up! I don't care!"

"You will care once your mother hears about this!"

"Let her! See if I care!"

"Get out of my sight, boy! We'll pick up on this later!"

"Screw you.", he spat, rubbing his knuckles as he stormed out of the music room.

* * *

The same thing every day. His knuckles felt a bit numb, a bit pained from the earlier attacks.

His soul..His soul felt absolutely wasted, shattered. Crumbling into pieces right before him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Any protest would fall on deaf ears, and he'd only be commanded to play another stupidly innocent piece. Something not even relative to the way he was feeling. Though, he couldn't blame them for not understand. He was sure, at this point, no one would.

"Soul, there you are.", Wes smiled, waving his brother over as he walked down the hall.

"What do you want Wes.", he sighed.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd say hello. You seem a bit angry, is something wrong?"

"That stupid teacher is getting on my nerves."

"..I see. Well, Mother and Father say he's one of the best. Better than the last one, so I've heard. I have complete faith in you, I think you'll pick it up eventually."

"What if I don't wanna pick it up?", he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sick of this. These stupid songs. The stupid social gatherings, the high-society world-class snobs. Everything. I'm sick of it."

"..Oh. Well, perhaps we could arrange another event. Something you like to do?"

"There's nothing here that I like to do. It's a waste of time so don't bother."

"..Soul, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Fine. Perfectly fine. Get out of my way.", he growled, pushing past his brother.

"..I suppose we have a problem.", thought Wes, "I should inform Mother and Father. Maybe we could loosen him up a bit. I'm sure the sudden move has been hard on him, he looks absolutely miserable..I hope the teacher isn't pushing him too hard. He'll learn at his own pace, I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Mother, Father?", he called as he entered the bedroom.

"What is it Wes?", his Father sighed, sitting on a cushioned chair.

"It's about Soul."

"What is it? Has he finished the piece?", his mother asked, laying in her bed.

"..No..It's not about that, Mother. I fear there's something..Wrong."

"Now Wes,", she chuckled, "Just because he isn't a fast learner, doesn't mean he won't pick it up eventually. Any day now I'm sure he'll be just as great as you."

"That's not what this is about, either. Mother.", he lightly snapped.

She raised an eyebrow, "..Well..Come on, out with it then. What is it?"

"I think we should host a party. You know, celebrating Soul's return. We haven't hosted a party like this in a while, and it may be a little late, but perhaps it would do Soul some good. You know, give him a chance to socialize..", he hesitated, "Also, Mother, I would like to ask you..If you would, please restrain from comparing us so often. It's come to my attention..He doesn't particularly enjoy it. The standards."

His father huffed, "Why shouldn't we set high standards for the boy? After all, he is an Evan's after all. Nothing less is expected from the youngest of a long-line of talented musicians."

"Yes Father..", he sighed, "But Soul isn't an Evan's at heart."

"What do you mean?", they asked in unison.

"..Well..I've watched him grow. He's grown from a small, curious boy into a strong-headed young man, and he has his own set of morals. He's developed a new way of thinking in the past year he's been gone, and I think..Maybe..We should respect that. After all, he's an Evan's in blood, but he's an Eater at heart."

"Eater? Yes, his middle name. I don't understand what you're trying to say to us, Wes.", his mother impatiently tapped the sheets.

"..You don't understand, Mother..I suppose I should start from the beginning. From what I know. At the academy, he kept his last name a secret. Nobody knew about his life in the Evan's house-hold, and I don't assume anybody knew of his abilities with the piano, either."

"He threw out his last name?! How dare he! Who does he think he is!", growled his Father.

"Your _son._", sighed Wes.

"..Right. Well, I think we should get him back in touch with his roots. We should show him who a true Evan's man is, and after that, we'll hear no more talk of this 'Eater' business. I have half a mind to throw his middle name out the door completely!"

"..I advise you to reconsider, Father. Eater has become apart of him, just as music is apart of our everyday lives."

"Nonsense!", his Mother spat, "He doesn't know who he is, or what he wants! We're parents, Wes. It's our jobs to show him! That's why, we'll host a party just for his arrival, this weekend. There he'll have a chance to mix and mingle with the guests. In fact, some of the other families are invited, and their daughters have grown into wealthy young women."

"That's a great idea!", his Father cheered, "If we can pair him off with a fine young woman, perhaps he'll put this_ 'I don't know who I am'_ mess behind him. He'll thank us for introducing him to such a lovely girl and realize he's been an Evan's man all along."

"..Father..Mother..I don't think you're listening.."

"Yes, you're quite right honey. Brilliant plan! Wes,", she snapped her finger, "Go fetch your brother. Tell him of the party. Make sure he dresses nice, and stress this: I will not tolerate his foul attitude. At the party, he'll be a well-behaved, elegant, young man."

"..That's not who he is."

"That's who he'll just have to be."

With that, she waved him off, dismissing him into the large halls to search for his soon to be seething brother.

_"Perhaps..Being an Evan's isn't all it's cracked up to be."_, he sighed,_ "I just hope he won't loathe me too much after this. Somewhere, I know Soul Eater is still here."_

* * *

Soul paced his room in a pit of rage.

The stupid music teacher. He knew he was lower than scum, but locking him in his own room?! Out of spite!

"I'm warning you old man, let me out or so help me I'll break the damn door down!", he shouted, viciously rapping on the door.

"You may come out when you're ready to show me some respect, you little brat!"

"I swear to god!", he screamed.

He stopped his violent knocking and ceased the attack, standing patiently in front of the door. A light smirk curled on the tip of his lips.

He allowed himself to concentrate, ignoring the consequences of what he's about to do.

"YOU LITTLE-..BRAT!", he heard the man shouting through the pierced door.

He slipped the blades back into his body, uneasily.

They've become a bit harder to control, ever since he'd broken his partnership.

"You had that coming you old bag.", he growled, "You're lucky I can't fire you. Why don't you just quit already?! You couldn't teach a dog to bark if you tried!"

"Perhaps a dog would be easier to teach! At least a dog would have a larger brain capacity!"

"What did you just say, old man."

"Soul? Is that you?", his brother called.

The old man put his cane down, and walked away from the mess.

Soul lazily leaned against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Sup."

"..What happened to the door?"

"The old man pissed me off."

"Soul, you really need to control your temper."

"Whatever. I'll work on it some other time, right now I don't give a damn. He had it coming."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He locked me in my own damn room! He's lucky I didn't rip him apart right there!"

"Soul, listen to yourself."

"I am listening. Are you?"

"I don't understand.."

"Of course you don't.", he spat, "Nobody does."

He sighed and took a deep breath, "Soul, I've been sent to tell you of the party we're having this weekend."

"Not going."

"..I'm afraid you don't have a choice. The party's being thrown for you, after all."

"I don't want a party."

"They insist. They believe it would be healthy if you'd get out and mingle once in a while."

"Forget it. I don't wanna."

"..I'm afraid, if you had a choice..I wouldn't be telling you."

"..Whatever.", he sighed, turning away.

"Soul."

"What."

"Please be on your best behavior. We just want what's best for you.."

He shrugged, pushing the damaged door open with his leg, storming off into his room.

_"..I suppose I should get that fixed."_, thought Wes, admiring the clear damage dealt to the door.

He was afraid, to say the least. He hadn't expected this.

Sure, his brother had always been a hostile guy, but now he's just..Mad.

The talk of chopping the music instructor into little bits, is it healthy for a boy his age? He has the ability..He's seen what damage that boy could do. It's written all over the academy. The forest..

He's uncomfortable to be around, Wes sourly thought.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. All he wanted to was bond with his little brother, for once in his life. After years of being pushed away by both of their parents, he'd finally found the chance, and now, just like that, it was gone. His brother wasn't the same, and Wes feared after this, neither was he.

His parents were scarce. They took to their own lives in the master bedroom, leaving the boys to attend to any duties assigned. Which usually, were none, besides reciting a musical piece.

The instructor was a shady character. He noticed it from the beginning. The minute the old teacher had taken a look at Soul, he shot a supposedly silent glare.

He sensed the hostility. Anyone with a soul could feel it. His brother's anger, the teachers resent. Whether it be because Soul refused to play anyone elses piece, or the old man just couldn't stand the boy, he couldn't tell.

He'd gotten so close to confronting the old man, seething with rage as he noticed his brothers knuckles, pained and bloodied. The minute he's called to the music room for his lessons, he looks miserable. Hateful, even.

He just hoped, that by the end of this week, his little brother wouldn't hate him as well.


	8. Chapter 8

They were trying to break him. He could feel it.

He felt it in his soul, his mind, his fingers.

Especially his fingers.

He let out a yelp as the medal cane collided with his fingers, "DAMNIT! STOP!"

"Get it right.", the teacher spat with little emotion.

He smirked at his cane, lowering it to his feet once more.

He bought a new cane. The last one was wooden, easy to handle, but this..

This was painful. This was torture, he sourly thought.

His knuckles are bruised and bloodied, making it difficult to play, regardless of the song.

His fingers are numb.

However, if he disobeyed, the only thing to come of it would be another strike of the cane. Nobody heard him scream, and nobody believed him when he said it was the teachers doing. His parents lived in their own world, and there was nothing Wes could do without proof, and he honestly didn't want to involve his older brother.

He hated it.

At the DWMA, he was the weapon of a very powerful Meister. A great one. Maka.

At the DWMA he was strong. A survivor.

Here, he's stripped of his power, and dignity. Here, he was nothing.

Maka was safe, though. He wasn't there to hold her back.

He recalled the many times she'd talk about her mother. Her dream, to be just as great of a Meister as she was.

Without him, she could finally do that.

"AGAIN!", screamed the instructor, delivering another hard blow to the knuckles.

He didn't bother screaming, his hands had gone completely numb by now. He sighed and played again, receiving the same treatment three more times that day until the instructor had dismissed him.

His new ritual consisted of cleansing his wounds after practice, wishing he was never born.

He supposed that's how Chrona felt. Before he met Maka, of course.

Maka.

She always found a way back into his head. No matter how hard he'd try to forget, it never worked.

Not that he really wanted to.

His first, one, and only Meister. Former Meister? No, he still felt the connection. She was trying to hold on.

He'd never been so thankful that he was unable to see her face.

He couldn't take it. Leaving her like that. He looked calm, collected, intelligent, and elegant. He looked like Soul Evan's.

But Soul _Eater_ was dying on the inside.

* * *

"Soul?", Wes called through the bathroom door.

"What is it Wes.", he sighed, wrapping his knuckles in the bandages found in the cabinet.

"Mother and Father would like to see you. They aren't happy..I'd advise you to hurry."

"They're never happy with me.", he rolled his eyes, "What is it this time."

"I'm not sure. They wouldn't tell me. They insisted you face them personally."

"Whatever. I'm finished anyway.", he opened the door, jamming his bandaged hands in his pockets.

He shouldn't have to hide them. Whether his parents knew or not, they didn't care.

* * *

He barely tapped on the door before entering the master bedroom, "What did you want. Wes said you needed me?"

They stood in the center of the room. His Mother, his Father, and the teacher.

"..Soul. Would you mind explaining this to us?", his Father glared, pointing to his teacher.

"Soul, I've always thought you were a great student, sure you haven't been picking up the lessons as fast as your brother, but sinking to such a low..", he shook his head in disapproval.

"Soul,", his Mother snapped, "Would you care to explain this?", she pointed to the teacher, as did his Father.

"..I don't understand."

The teacher ripped off his jacket, revealing three long slits across his arm.

"Soul, what is the meaning of this!", his Father snapped, "Handling your problems with violence. What has that academy taught you?! This is ridiculous. Now, I suggest you give this man an apology. After that, you'll be spending the rest of your day in the music room. Practicing. Is that clear?"

"I didn't touch him! What the hell is going on?!"

"Liar!", snapped the teacher, "I have the scars! All of them, from a scythe! It was you! You're a walking weapon!"

"So what if I am?! I never laid a finger on you, old man!"

"He's always disrespected me! I've tried to teach him, devoted my time to his lessons but he simply refuses to learn! You understand don't you?!"

"Don't listen to this guy, he's a moron!"

"Soul!", his Father snapped, stepping in-between the two who now threatened to tear each other apart, "You will give this man an apology. You're lucky I'm feeling generous today. If it was anyone else-no. Nobody else would pull this kind of stunt besides you. Wes wouldn't do it. Why can't you be more like him?!"

Soul opened his mouth to speak.

"NO.", his Father boomed, "I don't want to hear a word, if you don't start showing this man some respect, I'll have to personally teach it to you. You don't want me to have to teach you some respect, do you?", he threatened.

Soul was seething. He wouldn't be surprised if smoke literally spouted out of his ears. How was he not going crazy? This was insane! He'd seen pure madness, but this?! That cut obviously had not come from a scythe, especially not his! He'd seen the damage he could do, and that man wouldn't have gotten a cut like that! His arm would have been completely severed off!

He twitched a little, and nodded.

"Good. Go to the music room and continue your lesson. I won't have another bad word about you, do you hear me? You're lucky I only let you off with this much. There are allot more things I had in mind for you, you know."

He nodded again. Any word that came out of his mouth now, wouldn't help his case. It would surely be poison.

He walked out of the room, bitter and broken.

The lying bastard. Lying, evil, twisted bastard.

He passed Wes in the hall, who gave him a sympathetic look as he marched with the music teacher, into the music room.

Where no one would hear the cane, colliding with his fingers, and no one would hear his yells of protest.

* * *

"That was really low.", Soul spat, taking a seat at the piano bench.

"The Evan's family are low people. They fight dirty, why shouldn't I?", he sneered.

"Do you really hate me so much as you'd pin me and my family against each other? What have I ever done to you. Is this because of some stupid lesson?"

"You just don't get it, do you."

"..."

"Because of this family, I'll always be looked down upon. No one can ever compare to the great musical Evan's, you know that? My family consisted of pure weapons, and Meister's. They just happened to be rich. But no, none of them were skilled at all. In fact, most of them died in battle. Do you think that's anything to brag about at your fancy little parties?"

"..."

"It isn't. It's nothing. It's meaningless crap to spew out of your mouth, and you know it. You all do. Now, have you ever heard of my family? The Willson's?"

"..."

"Of course you haven't. You're just like all the rest. They haven't heard a word because what was left of us, were all too ashamed to see daylight. We were nothing. We were never as rich as the Evan's family, and never as powerful. We thought we'd be in the prime of our lives, the minute we found out about you. The talk of your family was sickening, enough to bloody my ears. I swear, it was always about you. The wonderful musicians, the prodigy's, how not a single one of you failed to excel at an instrument.", he broke into a low, pitiful chuckle.

"..."

"And then there was you.", he pointed the cane to Soul's back, "The only Evan's boy who couldn't master an instrument. The one sure to be a failure. Everyone doubted you. Your parents hardly mentioned you at a single party, and when they had, they said you couldn't quite "grasp" the instrument like your older brother, the renowned Wes Evan's. What a pity. For you, that is. No, for our family, it was music to our ears. Better music than any one of you could conduct, or perform.", he slightly tapped his back with the cane, "Do you know what really pissed us all off?"

"..."

"You had to be the first one of the Evan's family, to ever be a weapon. Not only that, but a great one. A fantastic one. You don't think the world lay dormant during the grand fight with Kishin Asura, do you? You don't think a few people haven't heard of the stories? The girl who defeated the kishin..Her name is a mystery, it was kept a secret from the public. As were the others, but you, I have a special hate for you."

"..."

"You trained at the academy, where the rest of the hero's trained. You had everything. The academy was reknowned for their stunning excellence, the students, the teachers, the education, the training, everything. You had it all, and it wasn't long before your family began to throw your name around like no tomorrow. All of this about how you trained at the academy, and word had it you were an excellent weapon, too. I could care less about the details, however. All that mattered: you were a spoiled brat, you are a spoiled brat, and you always will be the spoiled brat who tarnished my families name."

"..."

"Yes, spoiled is the right word. You have it all. Everything I never had. I've always wanted to be like you, you know. A handsome, wealthy young man with servants at his beck and call, living in the most prestigious family. The Evan's family. Being the special one of the family, the one certain to reach the greater expectations, but no. In fact, I was the opposite. Always looked down on, kicked around like it was nothing, and no one gave a damn either. They couldn't be bothered, but in fact, that wasn't all. I had to be the only one in the family who hadn't any weapon or Meister abilities. Yes, in a way, I envy you. The minute I found out about you, I knew I had to be your teacher. I had to observe your skill..I'm a little disappointed. You're nothing like your brother Wes, your Mother, your Father, even the servants spit out a livelier tune than you do. I shouldn't envy you, I should pity you. You're nothing, and you always will be."

"_SHUT UP!_", he stood up, his face a burning red, "What do you know anyway?! So what if I was a weapon, so what if I trained at the academy?! I never asked to be an Evan's! I never tried to ruin anybody's life, I just wanted to be my own person! I hate this stupid piano! I hate this family, I hate you, I hate my parents, I HATE MY LIFE!"

_Clang._

"...Understand, I couldn't give a damn about you. You will never be an Evan's. You know deep inside of your soul, you will always be, Soul Eater.", he looked up at the broken cane.

The tip's now severed by the blade, which formed out of the furious boy's back. Two more blades had formed in the back of his elbows, running through the cane. It's ruined. The medal had clashed as he stood up, activating the blades inside of his body.

"Your Father will be hearing about this.", he smugly stated, ignoring the cane now pieced by one of the scythes, and walking out of the room.

He bitterly forced the scythes back into his body, roughly and painfully. It hurt this time. For a moment he could feel the hard medal poking through his skin, teasing his bones. He wasn't looking forward to transforming again, and he wasn't sure he could.

Perhaps, in the end, Soul Eater would truly die off with the rest of his dreams.

* * *

"Again.", his Father commanded.

He played as instructed, unable to feel the music, or his fingers.

"Again.", he growled.

_One more time, surely he'd get it right._

"Again."

_This time, for sure._

"Again."

_He's trying his best, he really is._

"Again."

_He just can't seem to get this right._

"Again."

_It's impossible..Why is he still trying?_

"Again."

_He's a fool to think he could please his Father, he knew it wasn't so._

"Again. We'll keep trying until you get this right. I don't care how long it takes."

_He couldn't do this._

"Again."

"I give up. I can't do this, I can't, and I don't want to play this stupid piano!", he spat, clenching his fists over the ivory keys.

_SMACK!_

Another hard blow to the head, delivered by his Father.

He thought his mother packed quite a punch, back in the days she would be the one "correcting" him. Now it was his Father, and this man had skilled, calloused fingers.

It hurt, but he wasn't about to let it show.

By the end of this lesson he'd walk out bruised, battered, and bloodied to the bone if it meant picking up the little of what was left of his pride.

"I shouldn't have to teach you this. You'll learn how to respect us adults, one way or the other. Now, play it again. Do it right this time."

He growled in frustration, attacking the keys with his sore fingers.

This time, the melody was dark. It growled in frustration, spreading waves of madness through the air like a plague. His Father's stunned, no. He couldn't tell. All was silent. The only thing he heard now, was the melancholy tune spouting from the piano. It was poison. Glorious, beautiful poison. His poison. The same poison that earned him a Meister, with a twist. There was an added spark to the song.

Madness.

Wonderful, blissful madness. Encased in madness, he couldn't hear his Father. He couldn't pity himself or be angry, or even think of Maka. His mind was blank. He allowed the dark force to take over, countering the weight lifted upon his shoulders, bearing every bit of sadness and anger, placing it into one song. He prided himself. Yes, he was definitely proud. That much he knew. Proud of himself, he hadn't lost his touch. Even if his fingers broke off on the spot-and believe him-he thought they just might. They ached, scorching the bones with pure pain as he swift-fully maneuvered over every key, and wouldn't stop. No, he would not, and could not stop until it was all out. He thought he heard screaming, he panicked.

No, he was unable to show emotion. He allowed the dark smile to form upon his lips, taking over. His back arched and curved over the bench, pushing his body to and fro as it matched the keys, guiding his arms and fingers along the piano for easier access. It was a difficult task, but performed brilliantly.

At least, in his opinion. He assumed it was his opinion. He wasn't sure who was in control, or who else might invade his mind or might have, in the process of doing this. Losing himself to the madness at a time like this, what a fool. What would Maka do?

Obviously, Maka wasn't here, but if she was, he knew what the little angel would do. She's purify his Soul, keep him sane for just a bit longer. He knew her. Yes, he knew her quite well. She'd risk herself for him, leaving him feeling guiltier than before. But that wasn't her fault.

It was his, yes. His. Everything was his fault. At this point, it seemed to be the logical explanation for everything. His fault the Wilson's family had never had their time in the spot-light. His fault the Evan's family's resented so much. His fault that his training at the academy, had all gone to waste.

Everything.

"Soul! Stop! That's enough!", called a shaky voice.

He recognized it. It wasn't his Father, thank all that is holy.

It was his brother.

"Soul! Are you listening? I said stop this!", he called once more.

He could hear the voice quite clearly..But he couldn't seem to grasp it. It was a difficult task..Wes was no one important, nothing he could ever say would pull him out of this darkness. It wouldn't cleanse his soul. He did not have Maka's comforting wave link.

No, Maka wasn't here to save him.

So he'd just have to do it himself.

The melody ceased. He threw himself off of the bench in a flurry, ramming into his brother.

They both picked themselves off of the floor.

"Soul?..What's gotten into you?", asked Wes, raising an eyebrow as his soft eyes stared sadly into his brothers.

There was no word for what he was feeling.

For what either of them were feeling.

Anger, disappointment, resent? No, that didn't seem to fit.

Betrayal? It's a possibility.

Soul was lost. He'd never been good at placing feelings, he never understood them. How he was able to suddenly force them all into his music, at the oddest times, that was beyond him.

Wes was hysterical. He'd just watched his brother indulge in the madness, using the piano as an outlet.

At that moment, they were no longer brothers. It wasn't his innocent, baby brother sitting at the piano bench, it was a stranger. A blood-thirsty, strange. One consumed by madness, easing themselves into a state of unconsciousness, paying no mind to the people around him.

It was unsettling. How he seemed so oblivious to the world around him. The crazy look on his face, baring his sharp teeth. His body moved with the music, guiding his hands as if he were no longer in control. Which he wasn't, the madness was. The madness hadn't won, however.

But he was no fool.

If anything, Wes Evan's knew all too well.

He knew of what happened to those who gave into the madness.

To those who ate human souls. What they do to people who stray from the path of humanity, intentionally or not.

People like his brother.

He also knew what kept him going this long.

It wasn't his own sanity, no. His own sanity had slowly withered away in the Evan's house-hold, suffering from the many trauma's he'd faced as a child. Whether he was fully aware of them or not, his fears consumed him.

There was nothing he could do about it, he was doomed.

No, not doomed, not just yet. Not if Maka Albarn had anything to say about it.

He knew she was a strong girl from the moment he met her. She wasn't about to give up her weapon partner, not without a fight. She certainly didn't look too willing to hand him over to insanity. Madness would consume him once she was out of the picture, but that wasn't the case.

Not just yet.

One of them, though he wasn't sure who, was still holding on.

One of them had a tight grip, refusing to let go even if it meant certain death. And at this point, it just might.

He knew this wouldn't be the last time. His problem wouldn't disappear just because he'd vented out enough of his frustrations in one, simple song. Be it a song full of malice or not.

No, the madness wouldn't give up. It never had, and surely wouldn't. He knew what happened to those who strayed, everyone did.

And at that moment, he feared.

Yes, he feared.

His brother would become one of them, and by the end of this week, he'd be the next on Death's list.

The thought terrified him.

He couldn't allow his little brother to carry on, suffering. Not like this. Not in this house. He'd do whatever it takes. Starting with the teacher, yes. He'd face the teacher first. Whatever it took.

Whatever the case, whatever it took, he simply couldn't go on like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Soul was severely punished.

Just like the older days, when he was just a young boy. Except, now he was older, he was wiser, he was a rebel. In order to keep him in during practice, his parents would lock the door. They'd lock him in the music room, commanding a new piece every once in a while, when they would knock on the door in order to check on him.

The music teacher was never punished, and they paid no mind to Soul's injuries.

But Wes had.

It was a little infuriating. He knew very well what he was doing to Soul, and he was never tried for his crime. Ever. No one bat an eye when Soul spent a little more time in the bathroom after practice, bandaging himself. Nobody questioned his hands, stained with blood. No one questioned the bits of blood on the piano, either. Not even Soul.

Wes questioned it, but never out loud.

He couldn't say for sure whether Soul had truly lashed out on his teacher, hurting the man, after what he'd seen today in the music room. After that, nothing he would say could possible convince his parents, or anyone else for that matter, that he hadn't attacked the teacher.

"Soul.", Wes called, lightly rapping on the door to the music room.

"What is it.", he sighed.

"..Would you like to come out? I don't believe you've had anything to eat today."

"Unless you wanna get locked up in here too, I'll pass."

"I insist. If anyone asks, I'll vouch for you."

He hesitated, "..I'll pass."

"Soul, aren't you tired of practicing?"

Tired is an understatement. By now, he could proudly say he never wanted to see the damn thing again.

"..I'd be happy if I never saw another piano again."

With that, Wes walked away, defeated.

In a way, it was his fault. He recalled the day his brother was born, seemingly decades ago.

The day his Mother and Father had taken straight to planning what instrument their new son would master. He couldn't help wonder if they'd done the same thing with him. The minute he arrived, had they placed a violin in his tiny, fragile hand? Why had he taken to learning faster than his brother? What had made his brother a weapon in the first place?

In a way, he'd always been jealous of his brother. He possessed a quality not often found in places like the Evan's house hold. He was unique.

He was his own person, and stood by his cool persona no matter what. As long as he was nothing like his parents. Shallow.

Time passed, and Wes found himself in his little brothers room. The same room used for so many punishments, and so many retreats. Though he hadn't visit often, he knew all the stories. The maid and servants ran about the house, spouting rumors of the youngest Evan's and his latest rebellion, and punishment to follow.

What caught his attention, was the rumor of his Mother striking him straight in the face.

He wouldn't put it above his Mother, she wasn't one to be tested. She still isn't, she's just much more..fragile. Easy to set off? Greatly. Over time her temper had stood long lastingly over the others, the beautiful qualities she once possessed, tested. Her personality had sunk to lower depths. She played dirty, he sourly realized.

Who was he to trust, if not his own parents? Who was he to question it, when here he stood, wandering about without a care in the world, while his brother suffered?

He ran his hand over the photo's framed on the wall, above the dresser.

The first one was a family photo. His Mother stood next to his Father, both hands in front of her, as she faintly smiled at the camera. His Father stood tall and proud, one hand on his wife, the other on his eldest son. The oldest towered over his brother by a mere foot. He smiled diligently, while his brother stared straight forward, lacking any sign of emotion.

The second was a picture of Soul, individually. He stood alone in the picture, dressed in a neat red pin-striped suit. The first day they'd gave him the suit, he clearly hid his enthusiasm. He was happy, he knew it. He hadn't fought them when they ordered him to throw on the suit, and Wes could have sworn he'd heard him utter the word "cool" a few times. That was good enough for him.

He smiled in that picture. Perhaps because he was alone.

The next picture had a crack in it, running diagonally across the front.

It was a picture of the boy and his Father. The man stared smugly into the camera, placing a hand on his youngest son's shoulder. The boy smiled reluctantly. He looked uneasy, hesitant, almost.

He had a lovely pair of sharp teeth in the picture. It made sense.

The last picture on the end, remained untouched. It was in the same place as it was, the day he'd left so many years ago. It was a picture of the brothers. Soul stood in a tuxedo, staring blankly into the camera. Wes knelt down next to him, an arm loosely thrown around his stomach, as the photographer instructed. Even then, he towered over the little boy. Not by too much, just enough to clearly see.

"Wes? What are you doing in here?", asked a feminine voice.

"..Nancy?"

"Yes? Is there something wrong, Wes?"

"No, nothing at all..", he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"..You seem troubled."

"Well, it's not me."

"..I don't suppose you want to..Tell me what happened?"

"You've been in the house-hold long enough. I suppose you're just as much family as the next guy.", he chuckled, "You know of Soul's return, don't you?"

"..He's returned?"

He nodded.

"...I was never informed. I've only just come back, I've been on vacation you see.."

He held a hand up, "Say no more. I understand."

She smiled, "Is that all? Are you troubled by your little brother?.."

"No, nothing like that.", he sighed once more, "I'm just..Not sure."

"Not sure? Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I've never questioned Mother and Father before. You know that don't you?"

She nodded, "You're not that kind of man."

"I know. I know. It's just..Ever since Soul's arrived..I've noticed a bit more than I should. Like Father, the way he flirts with a few of the servants. Mother doesn't even seem to care, she pays no attention to the man and he pays no attention to her when she's sharing flirtatious stories with the workers either."

"..Perhaps they have a different way of exploring their marriage? I don't understand Wes, why does this suddenly trouble you? You've been here for so long..You've never questioned it before."

"I know. It's just..Something about them. It seems a bit off. As if, something's out of place..Everytime I try to explore the subject, Soul gets in the way.."

"..Are you requesting I ask younger Master Soul to take temporary leave?"

"No, not at all. That's not what I meant.", he chuckled lightly, running a hand through his hair, "It just seems Mother and Father don't pay attention to him. Not nearly as much as they should. They hardly talk to him, and when they do, it's as if they see him as nothing more than a title, rather than a son."

"..."

"Nancy?"

"Yes, Young Master Wes?"

"Please, call me Wes from now on."

"..Will do, Young Ma-..."

"..."

"Wes."

"Thank you.", he nodded, leaving the room to Nancy's care.

* * *

At this point, he was willing to saw off his own fingers. If it meant escaping this damn instrument, he was willing to do it. He hated it. He hated everything about it.

Stupid people.

His brother had left him alone, after offering to take him to a plate of food. Warm, comforting food.

It sounded great. It killed him to pass it up, but he didn't want to burden Wes any further. It was a little embarrassing. Knowing his brother had stood on the other side of that steel door, talking to his younger brother, like a caged animal.

He felt like a slave. In fact, at this point, he was nothing more.

He was nothing more than a slave, ordered to play this instrument over and over, the way they wanted him to, and it had to be perfect or he'd face even more harsh, unreasonable punishment. There was nothing he could do about it, either.

His only escape lay in Death City, either crying her eyes out after losing her weapon, or rejoicing over the fact he was no longer there to hold her back.

He guessed on the latter.

Nobody missed him that much, it wasn't possible. The only one who'd shown him any real emotion were the kind people of Death City, and his grandmother, whom went out of her way to teach him real morals.

_Knock knock knock._

"May I come in?"

"Hmm?", he looked at the door.

This voice was faintly familiar..

"Who's there?"

"..It's Nancy.", she coughed, "I'm just here to chat, if that's alright?"

"..I can't open the door."

She giggled, "That won't be a problem."

In a flash, the knob had turned and the door had opened.

Just as he suspected, the maid held a pair of keys.

"What did you need? Does the old man need me or something?", he sighed in frustration.

"No, nothing like that. I just thought it would be nice to chat with you. After all, it's definitely been a while since we've had a good talk. I don't think I can remember the last time."

"I can.", he chuckled sadly, "I asked you to keep dad away from me."

"I see.", she giggled, "You were always such an innocent child. I can't imagine why you're stuck in this room. Without a key, I might add."

"This is my punishment."

"Punishment?"

He nodded, "Parents are finally sick of me. They decided to deal with me the best way they knew how, and that meant locking me in the music room until I made some sense of an instrument. They won't be back for a while, I don't think they realize I'm still in here."

"Why on earth are you being punished? I don't recall anything getting broken, smashed, or stolen.."

"Nope, just cut."

"Hmm?"

"Bastard framed me. The guy didn't have any evidence but after a little 'episode' I had later, anyone would be damned if they believed me. So, naturally, they took the other guys side, and I didn't get a single say in it."

"..Look, Soul.."

"Eh?"

"I know you haven't had the easiest life.."

"..."

"You deserve..Better..Than this. You know that, don't you Soul?", she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, wide-eyed and surprised.

"You don't deserve to be treated like this. They can't just lock you up when they don't feel like messing with you. You aren't an instrument that can simply be tuned or repaired. They can't lock you in a case, either. You're not an instrument."

"..W-Why are you telling me this?", he stuttered.

"I'm telling you this, because it's something you should know. We all know you've made a few mistakes in your life, but who hasn't? That's no reason to lock you up all alone in this damned music room. Music is a passion, not a punishment. They've taken everything they've stood for and completely reversed it all. The world is upside down now. Nothing is as it should be, and no one is where they're supposed to be. Do you understand?"

He shook his head.

She giggled, "That's alright, I guess this is a little hard for you to hear."

He rolled his eyes, half-hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Soul, how long have I worked here?"

That was a hard question. Longer than he's been there..He supposed. Come to think of it, was she there before he was even born?

He shrugged, staring down at his feet.

She half-smiled, "Twenty years now."

He stared back up at her, wide-eyed and surprised once more.

"In the time I've been here, I've seen allot. I've seen Wes go from a young boy, into a mature young man. I've seen you grow as well, and I have to say, you're nothing I expected you to be. Out of the entire family, you're the one who turned out right. You should be very proud of that..", she trailed off, "I don't understand."

"..What?", he spoke quietly.

"I don't understand what you're doing here. You have your entire life ahead of you, but you're here. Why is that? You've so much more offered to you, if you'd leave this place forever. I know it, you know it, even Wes knows it."

"..."

"So can you explain it to me? What a bright boy like you is doing here? You have so much potential, but you waste it on these people who can't appreciate you, for who you truly are. So tell me, why do you stay, Soul Eater?"

"..."

She giggled, "Yes, I know who you are. Or, rather, who you used to be. I can't tell if you're Soul Eater, or Soul Evan's.", she sighed, "What a shame. Care to explain it to me?"

"..I have to stay. There's no place for me in the academy anymore."

"Are you sure? Everyone's heard the rumors, Soul. You had a talented Meister, so it's been said. I'm sure a Meister like that would value their own weapon partner."

"That's the problem.", he let out a low, sad chuckle, "She valued me too much. More than her own life. I only got in the way."

"...Well, think of it this way..What is a Meister, without a weapon?"

"..."

"...Exactly.", she gave him a blank look.

"...Aren't you afraid you'll get fired?", he asked as she dropped a spare key in his hands.

She smiled, "I've remedied that. I'm quitting."

"What? You just said you worked here for twenty years!"

"Yes. I have, and in that time I've been able to watch everyone grow into mature, intelligent adults..I promised myself I wouldn't leave until everyone had grown up. Until everyone was as elegant as they claimed to be."

"..Why are you leaving. I'm just...", he trailed off.

"You and Wes have already grown. Even the younger servants have perfected themselves at what they work for, and managed sweet independence. It seems everyone's grown..But.."

"But what?"

She giggled, "I'm still waiting on your parents. I'm afraid I've lost all faith in them."

"That's impossible..They're adults. No, they're old.."

"Age doesn't mean a damn thing."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"They may be in their late forties, early thirties, sixties, or even seventies but they haven't grown one bit since they've been naïve, arrogant teenagers."

"...For a second there, I thought I was the only one that noticed."

Without warning, she took his hand in her own and examined his knuckles.

He looked up in surprise, resisting the urge to jerk away.

She looked at him with a stern face, "A real parent wouldn't let this happen."

"..You knew?"

"We all knew."

"..No one said anything."

"No one had the guts."

"..."

"You know the right path, Soul.", she stood up, releasing his sore hand, "You've obtained freedom. The gift of living your dream. That's something people in this life would kill for. Own up to it, and find that one place where you know you belong.", she giggled, "We both know where that is."

He couldn't believe his ears, or his eyes. Had she really just said that? Had he really been lectured by a maid who'd never gone so far to talk to him besides when he'd requested her keeping his Father away? It seemed impossible, but so did everything. The fact he'd ever been able to escape, was a pure miracle. It was a practical fantasy, he became a legend. He was his own legend, his own bedtime story, as silly as it sounds.

He took a seat at the piano bench.

So what does he do now? What is he supposed to do? What do you do when the world is against you? When your parents won't believe a word you say, when they think you're a monster? What if you're too ashamed to go to your own brother with your problem, when you can trust no one because you've disgraced the family name, including your own?

On one hand, he'd been the Evan's saving grace. He raised their status exponentially. Others envied them. Soul Evan's became the main subject at their little parties, they couldn't believe who he'd become. They couldn't believe the lowly excuse for a pianist, had become a weapon. A good one.

On the other hand, he'd disgraced the name of the musicians. He hadn't lived up to the family name, not even to his own name. He was no Soul Evan's, he hated the damned instrument and could never compare to his older, talented brother. Then, as if adding insult to injury, he became the first weapon in Evan's family history. A great one. One of his talents as a weapon, included using that cursed piano to channel the black-blood within his body.

So who does that make him? He ditched his last name, Evan's, but it followed him. Then, he adopted the name Soul Eater, instead of his birth name. Soul Evan's, with the nick-name, Eater.

He'd no idea why the hell they called him that. No idea at all.

He knew one thing for sure, he wasn't Soul Evan's. He hated the instrument, he hated social gatherings, and he preferred his own company, with a small occupancy of one or two people. He wasn't like his older brother, or his parents, who constantly bathed themselves in attention.

Then again, he wasn't Soul Eater, either. He wasn't a Death Scythe. He knew it, he'd only disappoint his grandmother. He'd disappointed her, the minute he left Death City for this life. On top of that, what kind of weapon holds their own Meister back? He stopped her. He stopped his Meister from following her dreams. She had it all, until he came along. Without him, maybe she would've already become as great a Meister as her mother. In the end, he'd made the right decision. He threw himself away, saving his Meister the trouble.

So who was he?

* * *

"Soul.", sighed Wes, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He'd been in the bathroom, re-bandaging his wounds when his brother walked in, through the door he'd left wide open.

"What is it?", he sighed.

"We're going on a trip."

"Where? I'm not allowed to leave the house, remember? I'm dangerous.", he bitterly chuckled.

"Right. Come with me, killer, we're going on a trip."

He shrugged, "Your funeral."

"I'll take my chances.", he chuckled.

As odd as it was, he diligently followed as his brother led him to the limo. They took their seats in the back. Soul was first. He waited as Wes had a short conversation with the driver in the front, he couldn't quite hear.

He assumed he'd warned the driver to keep silent about this little 'trip'.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because, there's no fun in that. It wouldn't be..Cool of me.", he chuckled.

He faked a gag, "It's so uncool when you say it."

"Of course it is. That's why I said it, dear brother."

"Uncool."

"I know."

"Uncool."

"I'm aware."

"Uncool."

"Are you finished?"

"Uncool.", he smirked.

"I get it."

"Uncool."

"You can stop now."

"Uncool."

"You've made your point, dearest brother.", he warned.

"..."

"..."

"Uncool."

"Soul, if you don't wish to get thrown out of a moving vehicle, I'd suggest you keep your little cool vocabulary to yourself until we reach our destination."

He broke into a low laugh, "Whatever you say."

They said nothing else, until they reached the house.

The familiar, elegant, comforting house. The stunning entrance, the fountain in the yard, the old house that belonged to none other than, grandmother Evan's.

"Granny's house. It's still amazing.", smiled Wes, "What do you think?"

"...Nothing's changed. Who lives here now?"

"I do."

"You do?"

He nodded, "Mother and Father were going to sell it. I hated the thought of anyone but a close friend of Granny's being in possession of her one and only treasure. She held the things in this house, very close to her heart. It's beyond me how Mother and Father ever became so cold..So..Brute."

He shrugged.

Then, he remembered.

"Where are the koi fish?", he half-panicked.

"Hmm? Ying and Yang?"

He nodded.

Wes smiled, "Still in the back. I'd never get rid of them. In a way, they remind me of Granny."

That confused him a bit, but he ignored it, dashing into the house.

He ignored Wes's shouts of protests, as he made his way through the familiar home, into the backyard.

It was all the same. It's as if he never left. It was as if, she'd never even died. As if she'd taken care of it, all these years.

He rushed the koi pond.

There they were. Together, in perfect harmony. The exact opposites, living with, and for, no one else but each other.

Each of them, perfectly representing the weapon and Meister relationship.

"Soul? Are you out here? Why on earth did you run off like that?"

He looked up. Wes stood on the front porch, looking around the yard.

"There you are.", he chuckled as he noticed his brother.

"..I wanted to see the fish."

"Why is that?"

"...They remind me..Of Maka."

"..."

"Back when I first found out I was a weapon, Granny trained me. She told me to find my inner-peace. She told me about these fish, and how they represent a Meister and weapon relationship. I thought it was dumb, at first.", he bitterly chuckled, "I never realized how true it was..Until I moved in with Maka. We're complete opposites, in every way..But, she was my Meister. My Meister, and no one else's."

"...I see. I understand now."

"Eh?"

"You're exact opposites, you believe you're no good for the little angel, but in fact..", he chuckled, "You're what keeps her alive."

"..."

"You remember everything Granny told you, don't you? A Meister and weapon are equals in the partnership. Neither are dominant, and if they are, the partnership won't work. Not unless it's forced, I suppose."

Black-Blood. Chrona. Ragnarok. It makes sense. He really did know what he was talking about, somehow.

"..I left my Meister..All alone."

"Correction, she's only your Meister when you're with her. When you're trying to hold on. When you're not with her, she's weaponless. She's no Meister, she's just..Maka."

"..I abandoned her."

"Wrong again, dear brother."

"..."

"Come on. Surely you aren't so dense..You and I both know, that girl is strong. She's a fighter, and I don't believe she's willing to give up her weapon partner without a fight. Do you?"

He chuckled and smirked, before shaking his head.

"Right. So, I hope there's no further explanation needed? You know what you must do now, don't you?"

"..."

"...Soul?"

"You're right...But I can't leave just yet. I need to stay, just a little longer.."

That killed him. He honestly couldn't bear another second in this house, but he knew what had to be done.

"..I see."

He turned away.

"Well, just remember..", he sighed, "No matter what they force upon you, you're a strong person. You're not the helpless boy you were so many years ago. You have the strength to survive now. You're smart."

"..."

"In a way, you're smarter than I am. I suppose if I'd made the decision to leave when I had the chance, maybe I would have been a little.._Cooler_."

"..."

"Yes, I definitely could have been cool. Just like you, I suppose. I hope, if possible, one day I'll be just as cool as you are, dear brother."

He smirked silently to himself, savoring every word.

Without warning, Wes placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, stay cool little brother.", he chuckled, "You're gonna go far one day, Soul Eater Evan's."

* * *

**I've decided on putting a Soma in this story, but it won't be labeled SoulxMaka. The main point of the story is Soul's battle with himself. Basically the aftermath of Wes coming to visits and Soul burying so many 'deep, dark' secrets down in his soul. Also, realizing who he truly is. You know, details, details..**

** Enjoy**.


	10. Chapter 10

He tried to enjoy himself. He really did. Everyone else had a great time, mixing, mingling, chattering away to their own amusement. He really tried.

He just couldn't.

His parents had stuck him in a boring tuxedo, and sent him to the stupid party. It's supposed to celebrate his coming home, but it only boosted his parents own ego. If that was even possible, at this point he'd say compared to his parents, Black*Star was the god of modesty.

"Soul?"

He looked up from his drink he'd been swirling in his hand, and caught sight of his brother. He cocked his head curiously.

"What's wrong Soul? Come here.", he held a hand out, urging him forward.

He remained still, "Why? What is it?"

"...How have you been enjoying this evening?"

He looked at his brother, glancing at the violin case in his hand.

"Oh.", he sighed, "Yeah, your performance was..Great."

Wes chuckled, "That's good, but not quite what I meant. I meant, how have you been enjoying this evening, Soul? Have you been here all night?"

He nodded.

He'd been standing on the farthest corner of the wall, avoiding eye-contact with those who walked by.

"Soul, this is your party. Why don't you go chat with a few guests?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? I know a few people who've been dying to meet you. Besides, it might get your mind off the piano for a while."

He cringed at the mention of the demon tool, "...I'm fine. Really, I just don't want to."

"Soul."

"..."

_Tap tap tap._

"What the hell?", Soul looked around, startled by the distant noise.

"..It appears your needed at the window."

"...What.", he turned around, greeted by blue, spiky hair.

...Oh that was one dead assassin.

"What the hell are you doing here?!", he growled through grit teeth, trying not to attract attention.

To his surprise, nobody seemed to notice. Either that or no one cared. He'd go with the latter.

"Hey Soul!", he called, his voice partially muffled by the shut window, "We're here to pick you up!"

"You're here to what?"

"I said, we're here to pick you up!"

"Black*Star, why the hell are you here? More importantly, why are you upside down!?"

"There's a gargoyle hanging above this window, I didn't feel like climbing so Tsubaki and Kidd are holding me up! I'm using the gargoyle for you know, some extra-support!"

"Tsubaki and Kidd..Wait, the others are here too?!"

He nodded with a wide grin spread upon his face, "Of course! It was a lot of work tracking you down, Soul. But we found you, hide and seek is over so you can come back now, alright?!"

"You weren't supposed to track me down! I wasn't planning on coming back..", he trailed off.

"Huh? Not coming back? Why the hell not!", he tapped on the window again, demanding entrance.

"Black*Star shut the hell up and I'll let you in!"

He laughed, "Alright!"

"Shut up!", he growled, "I'm in big trouble if my parents find out you're here, do you understand?! The bastards will kill both of us!"

"...Black*Star? Is that you..My, I never thought I'd see you here.", chuckled Wes, approaching the odd sight.

Soul groaned, "You've met each other?"

They nodded, "Well Black*Star, I suppose you're here for a reason?"

He crossed his arms, turning his head as he pointed to the window.

"...Excuse me?"

"The idiot wants in."

"..I see. Make it quick and take him to..The music room. Yes, I believe the rooms unoccupied for the night. That'll be a good place to chat, just try not to draw too much attention to yourselves on the way there. I recommend weapons stay in their human forms for the time being..No need to alarm anyone."

He unlocked the window, silently opening it as the assassin fell inside. Wes and Soul used their bodies to create a thin, human wall blocking the unexpected guest. Most of the guests kept quiet, some gawked for a while, trying to see through the barrier.

"YAH-_mph!_"

"Shut your damn mouth Black*Star!", shouted Soul, covering Black*Star's mouth in a head-lock.

"Soul, I think you're attracting attention.."

"_Mph!_ Let go!"

"Shut your mouth! Be quiet and follow me."

"I'll fetch..Tsubaki was it?", they nodded, "And the others."

Wes threw a pair of keys in Soul's hand, and re-opened the window.

To his luck, one had a flying skate-board. That explained allot. The other allowed Wes to help her, guiding her safely into the building. She was silent, unlike the idiot assassin who'd stormed in the damn room like it was some big "show".

"Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki I believe?"

They nodded.

"Great, you're all friends of Soul and Black*Star, as I recall?"

Kid nodded, "Speaking of which, do you know where they've gone? Soul and Black*Star."

"Yes, I've sent them to the music room. I'd sent them on their way immediately..Our parents aren't too kind toward uninvited guests, especially ones as..Out there, as Black*Star. I was afraid if they'd caught Black*Star, Soul would get the raw end of the deal..", he trailed off.

"Say no more. Completely understandable. We know how..Irritating, the pair can be. I take it they don't do well in the high society? Have they caused any trouble.."

He chuckled, "Soul? Absolutely not. He was born in and raised in the upper class house-hold, he's lived and breathed elegance for as long as either of us could remember."

They gasped, "Soul?! Really? You're joking, right?!", said Liz.

"That's so cool!", marveled Patty, "No wonder he's always pretending to be -guy. Right big sis?!"

"..Sure Patty."

She clapped and giggled in triumph.

"Well,", coughed Wes, "Follow me. I'll take you to the music room. That's where they'll be waiting for you."

"Right. Lead the way.", said Kidd, shoving his hands in his pocket.

They walked past the crowd of well-dressed, rich families. No one paid too much attention to them, besides the younger children who pointed at Wes, gasping at his presence. Wes didn't mind, and neither did the teenagers following him.

They followed Wes until he led them down a large corridor, room after room, hall after hall. Each room was heavily decorated with elegant scenery, and lovely grand portraits lining the walls.

"Holy crap! This place is huge!", gasped Liz.

"Everything is so pretty! Who knew Soul was so rich!~"

"Oh my..This house is..Amazing. I'd never have guessed Soul was the Soul Evan's.."

"My..This is..Perfectly symmetrical!", gasped Kidd, "Not a single portrait out-of-place!"

Wes chuckled, "That's correct. My parents have always believed in perfection, nothing less..Though, I think they'd made an exception for hair.", he spoke quietly, glancing up at his uneven bangs.

Kidd didn't catch it. That was good, for a second, he was afraid he'd set the boy off on another symmetry attack.

Once they arrived, Wes lightly tapped on the door.

As it opened, they were greeted by the furious face of the one and only, Soul Evan's.

"Great. You're all here.", he growled, "Get inside."

They obeyed, paying no mind to Soul's harsh attitude.

"Black*Star? Are you here?", asked Kidd.

"YAHOO! LOOK AT ALL THIS STUFF! SOUL IS LOADED!", shouted Black*Star, hanging off of the hovering chandelier.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU IDIOT!", roared Soul.

"BLACK*STAR!", panicked Tsubaki.

"NYAHAHAHA!~", laughed Patty.

"Typical..", sweat-dropped Liz.

"Well this is..Interesting..", sweat-dropped Wes.

Soul was seething. These idiots were going to be the death of him.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They silenced themselves, drawing all eyes on Soul.

At least, they thought it was Soul. This man definitely did not look like the Soul Eater they knew in Death City..Where was his leather jacket? His T-shirt? His jeans?! His headband!

This man's dressed in an elegant, black tuxedo with nothing holding his hair back. Not a sweat-band, not a headband. It was a strange sight. His white hair so wild, yet so well-kept.

"Who the hell are you?!", exclaimed Black*Star, "You're not Soul! Soul hasn't worn a suit since...Since.."

"I wore a suit on the day I met Maka, you idiot. That stupid social gathering."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember, but that one was red, wasn't it?! This one's way boring, Soul!", he laughed, "Who finally got you in a monkey suit?!"

"Ahem.", coughed Kidd, "As Soul's suit's indeed, a curious subject, I think we have a bit more pressing matters to attend to."

"Oh yeah.", said Black*Star, finding his way to the floor with a semi-loud bang, "We're here to take you home!"

"This is my home.", he lied.

"Perhaps it was your home..Some time ago..", sighed Kidd, "But you've an obligation to the academy now. Therefore, by order of my Father, we're here to take you back to Death City."

"Perhaps we're being too harsh..", sighed Tsubaki.

"Maybe.", sighed Liz, "I just don't understand why Soul would suddenly want to leave. Tell us what happened, Soul!"

"Yeah! Tell us!~", sang Patty.

All eyes on Soul, once again. He sighed in defeat, "Why the hell do you want to know?"

Black*Star slapped a hand on Soul's shoulder, "You hurt Maka pretty bad dude, we weren't gonna get involved..We figured..You know, personal quest or something..But then, Maka stopped showing up to classes...So now we have to do something, she won't leave her stupid apartment!"

"...She what?"

Maka, skip classes? Unheard of. That's not Maka.

Then again..This isn't Soul.

"She..Stopped showing up?"

Kidd sighed, "I'm afraid so. We've tried to get her out of the house, but she won't budge. How did you do it?"

He recalled the many times he'd literally dragged her out of the house, prying her away from whatever book had captivated her imagination.

"..I just..Talked her into it.", he lied.

"Well Maka won't listen to us.", sighed Liz, "Why are we beating around the bush? She needs her weapon, Soul. She refuses to accept a new partner.

That made him happier than it should have, "...I don't understand."

"SOUL! STOP BEING SO DAMN DENSE!", Black*Star announced, right in his ear.

Once he regained his hearing, he heard Kidd's voice, "Yes, Soul, you are being a bit of a moron. So let's get to the point, shall we?"

He narrowed his eyebrows, "As a reaper, it's my job to insure order is kept in this world. When the balance's thrown off, it's my job to fix it. Now, Maka is a big part of the academy, and a big part of our little..Group. Maka won't leave the house, and she won't come to school. Not without a weapon. _Her_ weapon. If the only way to restore order, is to forcefully drag you back to Death City, by all means, we're prepared to do it."

Wes chuckled, "I was hoping you'd come sooner or later."

"Wes? You're in on this?!", growled Soul, "What part of "I can't go back" do you not understand?!"

"Soul, my dear brother, please don't be an idiot. If I have to smack the sense into you, I won't hesitate to do it.", he sighed.

"..."

"Well Soul, it looks like you have a choice.", chuckled Liz, "Come home on your own free will, or come home tied to the bottom of Kidd's skate-board.

All eyes on him, for the umpteenth time.

"..."

"Soul.", sighed Wes, "You know what you have to do, don't you?"

Damnit. He hated it when Wes was right.

He nodded.

"Good.", chuckled Wes, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I trust you'll take care of my brother then?", he looked up at the group of teenagers.

They smiled expectantly, nodding.

"Great. Now, what was your mode of transportation?"

"Skate-board.", stated Kidd.

"I ran here!", exclaimed Black*Star.

"Kidd's pocket."

"Kidd's pocket!~"

"I ran along with Black*Star..", sighed Tsubaki.

"..Would you by any chance like to ride home in a limo?"

"A limo?!"

"Seriously?!"

"Awesome!"

"We'd love to!"

"Yeah!~"

"Well then.", Wes smiled, "You know where the limo's parked, Soul. Have the driver escort you home safely. I'll break the news to Mother and Father, some other time.."

Soul nodded, accepting the keys.

He led the group of friends into the garage, undetected, thankfully. On the way, he made a quick pit-stop. One last look at his bed-room. It wasn't much to see, he realized. But he took the liberty of changing into his familiar oh-so-comfortable jeans, T-shirt, and leather jacket.

...He also made it a point, to take the one picture that actually mattered. Him and his older brother. The picture taken so long ago..Still held some sort of value..

It was nice to know there was one family member he didn't hate.

* * *

They piled into the back-seat, and Soul informed the driver of their next destination. He paid the driver to keep quiet about the little trip, as he assumed Wes had the night before.

They were silent, just for a moment, as the driver started the car. If you could even call it that. It was long, narrow, it was a limo. A limo of all things.

"Soul!"

He looked out the window.

His brother stood on the front porch, panting and waving, "Soul!"

He rolled down the window, "Wes?"

"Have fun! Know your place, alright? I don't want to see you back here again!"

Soul smirked, "You can count on that."

For once, Wes smirked as well, "Take care of my little brother! And you!", he pointed at Soul and shouted, "Stay cool, Soul Eater Evan's!"

Soul broke into laughter, as did the rest of the group, "No problem! Visit more often, will ya?!"

Wes laughed, nodded, and waved goodbye as the limo drove away.

"Will do, dear little brother.", he chuckled silently to himself, as the limo disappeared from sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was back to normal.

Nothing was further from the truth.

Maka sighed, bitterly clutching her pillow to her knees. She sat alone in her bedroom, back pressed against the wall, right next to the door.

She didn't know what she was expecting. The grip on his wave link hadn't eased up, it'd tightened, only this time, something grabbed her back.

As if adding insult-to-injury, she could picture it. She could picture him, playing the piano. She imagined the dark melodies he'd played for her, that first day. The first day they met, when he sat there in his elegant pin-striped suit, playing his heart out.

_"This is the kind of guy I am."_

Dark, sinister, enchanting.

Yes, that was definitely him.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

..It was him.

He was finally home, back where he belonged. She knew he'd come back! She knew he wouldn't leave her, she knew it was only a matter of time before..

Of course, she bitterly realized, she was day dreaming.

The wind had pushed the door open, she'd let her emotions get the best of her.

He hadn't come back any other day she'd been waiting for him, and today was no different.

Everything was back to normal. Everyone acted as if nothing had changed, as if he'd never even left.

Tsubaki sat with Black*Star, admiring his every move in shy silence.

Kidd walked along with his weapons, as Liz and Patty conversed and bickered about every trivial thing. He didn't mind, he enjoyed the company. They silenced his constant panic.

Even Chrona sat silently, happily in his little home at the academy, day-dreaming of his new friends. He'd yet to learn what happened to Soul, all he knew, Maka hadn't been showing up to class. She'd been 'busy' lately.

Busy grieving. Dwelling in her own sorrowful guilt. The pity, the shame, the words that drove him away. It was her fault. Her fault he'd gone. Why shouldn't she grieve?

She was alone. She sat alone in her bedroom, unhappy, desperate, worried. Not too long ago, only a few days ago, she'd felt a great terror in his wave link. Something so big that it shook the little wave link she'd managed to grasp. Something that bad couldn't be good, it was equivalent to a greater fear. Madness.

She prayed she wasn't too late. The minute she felt it, she gripped tightly, unable to sturdily hold on, unable to comfort him.

The madness faded, but not completely. She felt it silence. Then, one day, she stopped feeling it altogether.

Everything. The madness, the fear, the terror, his wave-link. It disappeared.

Her weapon had disappeared, without a trace, with no chance of seeing him ever again.

She sighed.

Maka Albarn shouldn't be spending her weekend like this. After a long week of lounging around, doing nothing but feeling sorry for herself, she really should do something else. She should get up. She was a strong person, who brought the Kishin to his knees. She'd be damned if she was going to let her own pitiful emotions be her downfall.

So, she threw on her uniform accompanied by her black button up trench coat, and took a walk.

She flew out of the apartment, dashing along the empty streets.

He didn't belong there. He didn't belong in her mind, not all day, so why was he there? Why couldn't she stop? It's never been this easy to miss someone before. She hated it.

She missed someone. A man. She hated men, they were all cheating jerks, just like her father.

That's what she'd been trying to convince herself all week. Her memory retaliated by recalling the day they beat Blair. The day he'd tricked her into believing that same thing, only proving her wrong in the end. She felt like a fool.

She still does. Foolish for ever believing Soul could be anything like her father.

_"Cool guys don't cheat on their partners."_

That's what he said. It rang through her head, like a siren, alerting her every time she'd tried to force the thoughts into her head. Always trying to force some type of excuse as to why she should forget him.

It was as simple as that, without him, she wouldn't be alive now. He had the scar to prove it.

His scar.

For once, she actually wanted to see that damned scar. Just to know he hadn't disappeared, just to prove it'd all been a bad dream, that he hadn't vanished into thin air.

She ran, and ran, and kept running, gaining speed.

What she was running from? She didn't know. She assumed it was the pain. The emotional pain she'd never been able to handle. The pain of losing Soul. She hadn't grieved over Soul since their fight with Chrona, when she thought she might actually lose her weapon partner.

She ran forward once more, suddenly stopping as she spotted the messy white hair, pulled back in the black headband..The leather jacket..Jeans..

No, she was day dreaming again.

This couldn't be happening.

This time, he really had vanished into thin air. Slipping right past her, as if he never existed.

She broke down. She couldn't fight it any longer. She missed him, and that was the sour, bitter truth.

To her dismay, her only comfort was the brick wall she'd run past. She rested her head against the bricks, bending, staring down at her feet as her arms lay limply to her sides.

She was crying, she realized, as the tears hit the ground. She hadn't cried in so long, not since the fight with the Kishin, never tears of sadness. Those were tears of pain, and so were these. The Kishin could never inflict this much pain, never in a million years. This was a new pain, one she wasn't familiar with. Not since her Mama had left on her journey around the world. Even then, she'd dealt with it far better than she was now. She hadn't moped around for days on end until she could no longer stand it.

The tears wouldn't stop. They crashed down on the ground with violent force, mocking her very being with their presence.

Suddenly, they stopped.

Two feet joined her view. Two, familiar black shoes.

She couldn't help it. She looked up, greeted by blood-red crimson eyes, and white hair pulled back into a head band. The same leather jacket, the same T-shirt, jeans, everything.

Was it really him? It couldn't be..Surely she was just imagining..

Without warning, he reached out and violently ruffled her hair.

Damn him. Why the hell were his hands so rough?

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!", she screamed.

It was the first thing that came to mind. The only proper words at the moment, besides, _"I missed you"_. Of course she wouldn't say that. She'd wipe that damn smug look off his face, first. Then maybe she'd tell him..Maybe.

He merely laughed, flashed every inch of his razor-sharp teeth. Those familiar teeth..He practically showed them off now, as compared to that month ago, the day he left, when he'd avoided the subject.

"Relax Maka. Don't you know it's not cool to leave your Meister? Damn you have a tight grip. You held onto my wave link like it was your job. Of course I'd come back."

She broke into a low chuckle, which grew into a giggle, which grew into a laugh. He laughed along with her.

Breaking their laughter, he stared off into the distance.

She looked behind her, trying to find whatever caught his attention.

Then she saw it. The academy, outlined far in the distance.

He chuckled, "I'm finally home."

Without warning, she ran into him, nearly knocking him over, pulling him into a tight, deathly hug. One that was far overdue.

"..You really missed me, didn't you.", he whispered, reluctantly hugging her back.

Was it a trap? Was she going to rip him apart now?

She nodded, "Don't you ever do something so stupid, ever again, Soul!", she growled into his shirt.

He laughed, "Sure thing, Maka. As long as you stop missing so many classes. Ditching once in a while is cool but to stop showing up all-together, just because of me, Maka? That's totally uncool.", he chuckled.

Before she could stop herself, "Why are your hands so rough?"

They involuntarily dug into her back. It was as if they were dead, and he only held them on for attachments, and nothing more. They were soft, the last time she checked. Him being her partner, that was often. It was almost constant, and never had his hands felt so rough..So..Bruised.

"I wasn't exactly welcomed home with open arms, Maka.", he sighed as he caught a glance of her pained face, "But that's in the past now. I'm fine now, alright? I'm home now and none of that matters. So stop dwelling in the past, it isn't cool."

"...I'm sorry.", she mumbled.

"Sorry? What for?"

"For asking you about your teeth. I shouldn't have asked, I should have stayed out of your business."

He chuckled, "It's alright. I majorly over-reacted. It isn't your fault. With Wes being there, it was just a little hard, alright? Everything I used to know came rushing back to me and for a minute there, I felt like Chrona. I couldn't deal with it. So I ran, and I've beaten myself up ever since."

"...Really?"

"Really. In fact, I think it's time I told you the story. You just..", he trailed off.

"What?"

"You have to promise you're not going to hunt me down and eat my soul after this."

"...", damn her weapon was odd, "Alright."

They walked back to the apartment, where he lay his stuff down. When he finally set the last of it in his room, she noticed something a bit odd. A new attachment. Something standing up on its frame at the corner of his desk. She recognized that little face anywhere. Soul Evan's, stand with his older brother Wes Evan's, kneeling next to him. It was a nice sight, she realized, despite his un-amused face.

She asked about that too, before she could stop herself. She clearly wasn't in control today. Something else was driving her.

She'd only ask even more questions if he didn't explain the whole story, rather than just a little exert, so he decided.

He decided he'd tell her the full story.

The story of the Evan's boy, who lived in the Evan's house-hold, who'd endured so many things that would drive a normal child insane.

He left out no detail. From the day they'd introduced him to the piano, the day his Father shoved that human soul down his throat, to the day his grandmother died, until the day he'd arrived at the academy.

Every bit of it, a story of how a boy journeyed far from home to find the right path, only to return, nearly two years later. It wasn't until then, he realized, he'd been on the right path all along.

Sitting here with his smiling Meister, he realized his grandmother had been right. It would take a bit of time, but at last, he'd finally find his Grigori angel. She was sitting right in front of him, and he knew it too well.

He knew, at last, he had a place to call home.

* * *

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**The end. In case nobody noticed, I based the ending off of the second ending to the Soul Eater repeat show 'Ao No Kaori'. With a twist in the ending, of course. As appealing as smiling at the sun is, I decided it'd be a little bit more..Emotional, I suppose? **

** More Fictions coming soon. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
